She Venom: Jane's Tale Symbiote Continuation
by Janevenom
Summary: Set in a alternative dimension several decades after Eddie Brock bonded with the Symbiote. Hopefully a long, slow, sexy story. I do have quite a long arc in mind. Just the begining. Be warned, there is scenes of extreme violence, non consensual sex and lots of Symbiote based action coming.
1. Prolouge - A Night Time Encounter

**Prologue - A Night Time Encounter**

Jane awoke in the middle of the night. The moonlight cascaded across the room. It was still dark in the room. But the light was dappled over her large bed. She was squirming in her bed. Not used to waking up in the middle of the night. It had been a long day and she had a long day tomorrow. She didn't need the lack of sleep. The rustle if the bed covers filled the room. The comforting crunchiness of new pillows.

 _Why am I awake this late?_

Jane kept shuffling trying to get comfortable. Her leg lifted up the duvet just enough for the cold night air to rush in.

"Hmm" Jane mumbled

 _I don't remember leaving the window open… come to think of it… I don't leave the curtains open… ever_

Jane sat up with a start. As the duvet settled and her head was no longer on the pillows she could start to hear the faint sounds of the city. She could hear distant passing train and a light wind could be heard.

The curtains were open and her netting was swaying in the breeze. The swaying of the netting cast irregular shadows over the well kept apartment. Upmarket, at the time of purchase barely in Jane's price range. The winter air was coming in through the open window.

Jane was on edge.

 _I never leave the window open_

Then she heard it. A light breathing. Jane terrified froze on the bed. She looked around the room feeling as if she was being watched. She couldn't move.

The breathing was staggered, jagged like whoever was there was injured. But more importantly like they were seriously trying to be quiet.

Jane was terrified. Her eyes twitched around. The door was furthest from her. Whoever it was, was in between the door and her.

She looked to the window. The nets were swaying into the room from the breeze. She could make for the window if they tried to attack her.

 _But then again… I'm like… 8 stories up. I wouldn't survive that. Ever. What a stupid idea._

There was a whimper in between the breaths from the darkness. Which was quickly cut off.

 _It's a woman? What? What the fuck is happening?_

There was a footstep. A high heel or a boot or something. The breathing got heavier.

Another footstep. And in the moonlight Jane could see a boot. A black high heeled boot. The breathing was now a normal volume, not stifled but still broken, quivering.

Another step. Into the light. Jane could see a tall slender woman. Seemingly in one black outfit that went from her legs up to her shoulders. Jane's eyes slowly moved up her body. The outfit was tight and seemingly integrated into the boots. But that wasn't all.

It seemed to be moving, shiny, wet thin lines crawled all over the woman's skin. Like she was covered in leeches.

Jane's muscles tensed the fear was really getting to her. She was terrified in every bone of her body.

 _Are her legs shaking? Is she angry? Or is that just the stuff on her?_

The black things were moving all over the woman's legs. Her stomach. Her chest and at the top of where her breasts were, the edge of the black revealed the woman's skin. Her shoulders had long thin tendrils moving slowly around, and they were rolling up and down in time with her deep heavy breaths.

 _What the fuck is she wearing. What is this. Why is she here?_

Jane's eyes made their way to the woman's face. Short black hair and black lipstick on her mouth, which was lolling open, lips quivering slightly.

But her eyes. The deepest black staring at her. Locking onto jane's eyes. Not blinking, not moving, nothing. The breaths seemed to be getting heavier.

Jane shuffled backward on the bed. Terrified and confused by what was happening. The woman stepped forward again now at the very edge of the bed.

Her eyes locked onto jane's penetrating her soul. A deep unyielding stare. Not moving as she stepped. She was right at the edge of the bed. Jane stared back, terrified. She didn't want to take her eyes off this odd woman out of fear something awful would happen.

 _Why is she breathing like that? What's going on? Why can I move or do anything? Fuck I'm terrified._

Jane was so scared. She couldn't move.

 _I have to try and say something, as weird as this is she sounds like she's hurt or out of breath or something. What are you doing here? Just say that. Just say that. Say it Jane!_

"Wha…" was all that could escape jane's lips before she was interrupted.

The woman was halfway through a big exhale when Jane spoke she let out a deep guttural, primal moan.

Jane lept back on the bed. The woman's "stuff" was moving more and moving quicker. Raising up her shoulders. Her shoulders arched back and her eyes rolled back and closed. This was the first time the woman's eyes had left Jane's. She buckled from the waist onto jane's bed. She was moaning now. On all fours. The black stuff crawled up her neck and over the top of her head. She opened her eyes and Iooked straight at Jane as the black stuff covered them, looking like it went straight into her eyes. Like it clawed into them. She started to let out one last deep moan, the loudest and deepest so far as the black tendrils rather than combining they went into her mouth cutting her off with a gagging sound. The woman was now writhing and tensing up on the bed her mouth opening and closing. Silently. All Jane could hear was the stuff on her moving. It sounded wet and thick. Jane was too freaked out to move. She had no idea what was going on.

The woman tensed one more time and stayed there. The stuff rippled at the top of her head, white eyes appeared. Big white eyes, tear shaped, terrifying and predatory, like a killer whale.

And again Jane felt like she was being stared at.

There was more rippling, Jane looked down and a white spider symbol appeared that wrapped round her chest. It was thin and poisonous looking. Evil.

Jane heard a wet tear. She looked up.

The woman's mouth opened again. But it wasn't her mouth. It was huge, lined with teeth. Vicious flesh ripping teeth. Once the mouth was open enough a long reptilian tongue came out of her mouth. As it moved around there was some sort of deep gurgling type sound coming from the mouth. The mouth was dripping with saliva. Thick green saliva. The tongue swayed from left to right. Some of the thick saliva drooled off the tongue onto Jane's lap.

Jane screamed!

The woman lept off the bed. But instead of what Jane would have expected, the bed hardly moved. Closer to a cat jumping off than a human being. And the woman was on the ceiling.

She animalistically crawled along the ceiling, more drool dripping on the bed and floor. Then she lept out the window into the night.

Jane sat panting. Her heart was beating at a million miles an hour. She was terrified.

 _Get up Jane, get up. Get up Jane, get up. Get up Jane. Get up Jane. JANE! Get up._

She scrambled out of bed. Slipping on the drool and her own shakiness. She slammed the window shut. Locked the window. Closed the curtains and put her back to the window. Panting heavily scared out of her wits.

 _What the fuck just happened._

She dropped to her knees


	2. Chapter 2 - An Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 2 - An Unexpected Guest**

Jane awoke. She looked around the room. It was light. Must be late. Later than usual. She rolled over to look at the window. It was closed. The curtains were closed. But the light still poured through.

The apartment is much more dilapidated since we were last here. The room is messy. Clothes strewn about near the bed. There was half empty coffee cups all over the night stand. Pill bottles, both spilled, empty, and full are on the bedside table. The curtains are drawn along the floor to ceiling windows on one side of the previously pristine penthouse apartment. On the other side of the wall is newspaper clippings, printouts from websites, and several blurry, mostly black pictures. There is one large mirror fronted wardrobe. Jane struggles out of bed. She drops her legs over the side of the bed and sits up. Her hair is darker and badly cut. Shorter than she'd had it before. She hulked herself up out of bed.

She walked over to the wardrobe.

She pulled down the bags under her bloodshot eyes. The sleep didn't come often, when it did it was disturbed… very disturbed. The bags were accentuated by her bad makeup removal.

She looked up and down. She was thinner. Unhealthy. Not happy. Jane opened the door to the wardrobe and pulled out a dressing gown. She dropped it loosely round her shoulders and walked the the other end of the room.

She booted her computer. A nice, large iMac, old, but still useable. She looked at her notepad. There was a handful of things left that hadn't been crossed off.

She walked over to the door and opens it. The room floods with light and Jane squints. The large kitchen living room matches her old life much better. The black granite work tops and leather sofas. The large dusty TV. Actually, most of its dusty. It's all an air of quality that hasn't been looked after. Two pizza boxes are poking out of the recycling bin. Slightly too big to ever fit in there. And an epically overflowing glass recycling bin either from someone who drinks too much wine or doesn't empty the box enough. The only clean thing in the room was a large, silver espresso machine and grinder. It was already hot. In order for it to be the temperature she needed she would just leave it on all the time.

 _God knows how much this costs._

The quiet calm of the kitchen was suddenly interrupted. The vicious grinding filled the kitchen. When the portafilter was full Jane tamped and began to pull and espresso. She walked slowly over to the "dining table" it hadn't been that for a long time. She picked up a cigarette and lit it. They were loose, perfect looking roll ups. Which at some point over the last few days whilst unable to sleep she had rolled, for hours, methodically. It used to help her sleep. Now it stopped her from thinking about things. The repetitive action took her mind away from the images that plagued her.

She walked back to the coffee machine, a light steam slowly rose off the two shots. She steamed some milk, neatly pouring it into a tall glass. And slowly and carefully poured the espresso shots in. The coffee slowly cascaded down creating a beautiful three layered latte. She took a sip. And turned around to look out the windows over the city.

 _Coffee and cigarettes. What could be better._

She took a sip. She took a drag. She took a sip. She took a drag.

Her brain began to wake up. Her links were getting her close. She was nearly there. Thank God she quit her job. And spent all those years saving. Although terrified, nervous and confused. Somewhere… she became excited and determined to know what the fuck was going on.

Her brain was about to run wild. But for now she was in a happy bliss of not quite awake, not quite asleep.

The doorbell rang.

Jane looked at the clock.

 _Could be a parcel?_

She did up her dressing gown.

 _Don't want anybody seeing that!_

Then walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing there at the door with several bottles of champagne. A cake and a big pink bag was her old friend May.

 _Fuck_

"No" Jane said bluntly

"Yes" said may back.

"No"

"Yes"

"No" Jane said as she pushed the door closed walking back to her latte.

May caught the door before it closed and walked into the flat. "I ask to come round, you say no, I invite you out, you say no, I haven't seen you in ages and you're starting to worry me. And when I did see you… well!"

"Don't get shirty about that. You said we were cool. And you know how I feel about birthdays" Jane retorted whilst closing her bedroom door. She calmly picked up another cigarette and lit it.

May was putting the wine in the fridge. "I was cool… till I woke up the next day and you were gone… and you send me some bullshit about an old church. And I don't care about your attitude to birthdays. I know what you want. So here I am! Cake, wine and if you have enough wine and am in a good mood… me. And i am NOT leaving" may stuck her tongue out at Jane as she closed the fridge with her foot.

 _It was no different to the way you used to treat me. Wish I'd never booty called her now._

"So, what's been going on?" may asked.

"Not much. Just research and stuff, you?" Jane replied.

"You know, the usual, chilling, working, keeping bills in check. Research for what? Your crazy church rubbish?" May enquired, dismissive but concerned.

"yeah" Jane replied as bluntly as possible.

"you going to tell me about this?"

"nope"

"why not?"

"Its a long, complicated story and I don't know all of it yet."

"Sure… Just you disappeared off the face of the planet. Then when you're back, you're nervous, twitchy and regularly visiting churches all of a sudden. Its worrying. You're not the same. What's happened? why won't you tell me." May had stepped closer to Jane and put her hand on jane's shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay I just don't."

"Go on!" May egged her on.

Jane shrugged off may and took a large drag of her cigarette "NO! Just leave it okay!"

May somehow let it lie. Janes agitation was a bit much to keep pressing it. They sat and chatted for a couple of hours. Jane was slowly relaxing.

"is it time for wine?" May asked.

"Sure, back in a mo" Jane replied, getting up and going to the bathroom.

May got the wine out of the fridge, she let out a big sigh when she realised that it was a corked bottle.

"It's not the 1960's we have bloody screw tops now" she rummaged around the draws and looked about. Knowing of Jane's habbit of drinking wine in bed, before going to sleep she thought she'd check there. She opened the door to the bedroom. The darkness of the room was shocking. May turned on a light. "What the fuck!?"


	3. Chapter 3 - A Long Talk of Exposition

**Chapter 3 - A long talk of Exposition**

Jane walked in the kitchen. May wasn't there. She looked over to the bedroom. The door was open. The Light was on.

 _Balls. I really don't want to have this conversation_.

Jane walked in the room.

"So... " May started, looking at the wall of pictures, newspaper cuttings and printouts. The only thing missing from the wall was some red string connecting things. "are you a serial killer now?" May poked her tongue out again.

 _At least she's a bit light hearted about the whole thing._

"I, I want to find and talk to someone. But they're very elusive. As you've guessed… I've narrowed it down to churches." she took the bottle of wine off may. Walked over to her bedside table where there were a couple of empty bottles of red wine. Picked up the corkscrew. Now an icon of this awkward situation and started opening the bottle.

"That's it? who do you want to talk to?" May was looking closer at one of the photos.

"Her"

"who is she?"

"That's what I want to find out." Jane had the bottle open and took a big swig. she walked over to May and gave her the bottle. "Its fucked up."

"I can tell." May took the bottle off Jane and also took a swig. "Tell me the whole story, you look like you need to share"

"Fine." Jane took the bottle back. Drinking continuously she walked back into the kitchen and sat down on the sofa.

May joined her.

"So there's this woman… who I think is stalking me."

"WHAT? that's ridiculous"

"Oh shut up, don't interrupt, either let me tell you the whole thing or I won't tell you at all!" Jane shuffled and drank more wine. "I like… see her everywhere. Sometimes she's down the road or in a window across from me. Sometimes I see her at my front door when I leave. I… I've seen her across the street on the roof when i'm at home. And I'm not imagining it! Before you say that." she punctuated the end of the sentence by finishing the wine.

May got up and got more wine and some glasses, "So you've got a stalker? just get a restraining order." she said on the way back.

Jane didn't look at my when she gave her the glass. "I don't think it's quite that simple."

May couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why is it not that simple?"

"This is going to sound crazy. But I don't think she's entirely human…"

May sat there in shock.

Jane took a deep breath… "Do you remember spidergirl?"

May's mouth opened in shock.

"Red and black spandex… Nice ass…"

"Yes" May shouted in a high pitched yelp. "I remember spidergirl."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just what does she have to do with your animal lady?" May asked bluntly, "No ones seen Spidergirl in years. She appeared to get rid of the Green Goblin and hasn't been around since"

"Not animal…" Jane trailed off a little glassy eyed. So there was spidergirl, Spiderman before her, Spidergirl before her and Spiderman before him."

"Yeah, I know all this" May said as she took a sip of wine.

"Why do you know all this?" Jane Nudged her "do you like her bottom aswell?" she winked, enjoying the moment of normalness in this weird moment she found herself in.

"Lets just say I have a vested interest in Spidergirl's bum" she winked back and took a sip of wine.

"Ever the lady, aren't you May… ever the lady. Well spiderman had a black suit for a bit. Then there was an evil Spiderman monster thing. The tabloids called him Venom. He fought spiderman a bit. Then there was a "She-Venom," don't like that name, but who trusts newspapers. Then there's nothing in the news and it gets a bit weird. Apparently there was a secret military branch which had a venom, Agent Venom. Then it stopped. Then there's another lady venom who is around for a couple of years only spotted by a few people. Nothing on the web or anything but eye witness blogs and things. Then nothing. I can't find anything about her. Until she started stalking me."

"I don't know about any of this. So what, it's like a curse?" May looked extremely confused.

"There's theories and Fanfiction and stuff. But all these websites are super old. Like… the last sighting was about 30 years ago. But generally… they think it's an alien. An alien Living… skin." Jane, once again was a little bit glassy eyed.

May looked deep in thought for a while. She topped up their glasses and took a sip of wine. "So you're telling me some alien skinned lady is stalking you. After dealing with Spiderman and the army and stuff, it's now stalking you? Why?."

"I have no idea. But it's been happening for about three months. It terrified me at first. I thought I was imagining it. But when nothing happening, she didn't confront me or come anywhere near me I started to look into it. Then I tried to talk to her but she would always disappear. I would walk towards her and she would go round a corner, I'd go round the corner and she would be gone." Jane took another sip of wine.

"This is so weird. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I was too scared. After the first time I saw her it scared me so much I thought I was insane. I couldn't sleep, I stopped eating. It was hell. I kept having nightmares, So I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to eat, on some level I didn't want to live. I… I didn't want to drag you into it if something went wrong. I was scared and that's the time I stopped talking to you. I was worried if she did come after me she'd find you." Jane's voice was a bit shaky, she was very taking long breaths between words, stifling tears. "I am sorry, I've been feeling better… just I saw her the next day after I last saw you. So I stayed away again. I'm sorry." Jane finished staring at her wine which she was slowly swirling.

May didn't say anything.

Jane looked up. May had tears in her eyes and was also looking down.

"Sounds like a familiar story," May whispered in a soft voice.

 _What does that mean, we clearly care about each other. Why did you disappear? Why did I disappear? How did I get to the point where I'm telling her i'm being stalked by some weird alien skinned woman._

May lay down on the sofa and rested her head on Jane's lap. They sat there for a bit while they calmed down a bit.

They finished the bottle of wine.

May got up to get another bottle.

"So this is fucking crazy." She walked around the kitchen a bit. Running through the details in her head. She uncorked the bottle.

Jane was staring at May, That look she looks like she's come up with something. "What are you thinking, you look like you've got something to say?"

May paused like she was really thinking. She went to say something then stopped and thought some more. Eventually she had decided on what she was going to say. "If she's a stalker… why did you stop talking to me the FIRST time you saw her?"

Jane went white.

 _This was the bit I didn't want to talk about._

"What are you not telling me?" Jane's reaction got May's back up.

 _How do I put this?_

"Well… the first time I saw her… was… In… My bedroom." She pursed her lips, with a knowing face, that it was information that she should have told May. She looked down at her wine and noted that she was really feeling it now. She probably would have avoided or refused to say that part of information should she be sober. But the wine and thinking about the woman made her want to talk about it more.

"WHAT?!" May looked angry and confused, "She was here? What did she do?"

"Nothing… Nothing." Jane frantically answered. "I woke up, she was in the room. She just stood there. Then she left."

"What do you mean nothing. She's got creepy alien thing… she's in your room and she just … leaves?" May looked so confused.

"Well she was breathing and the skin was moving. And she kind of fell on the bed." Jane's face was getting hotter as she thought about it. "The skin like… went over her head and turned into a monster like with big teeth and a massive jaw that you could fit a head in. Then she jumped and crept across the ceiling and out the window." Jane pulled her dressing gown closed. She looked embarrassed.

May once again, was sat there with her jaw drooping open. Completely shocked at what she was hearing. Her brain was processing this crazy information. Crazy Alien lady was in Jane's bedroom with wiggly skin and a monster face. May looked up as if a puzzle piece had dropped into place. "Wait, where the fuck do the churches fit into your creepy puzzle."

"Ahhhhh" Jane had clearly put her detective hat on, less distracted and more analytical. Her voice sounded excited but in a more intellectual way rather than the creepy was the rest of the conversation had gone. "So there was this priest who used to write stuff. Apparently it was random jesusy stuff. But there's three posts that stood out. The site is long gone, so this might not even be true. But someone else along the way who was interested in this monster stuff screenshotted the pages. Apparently Spiderman went there once and he heard him punching the bell and making a racket, then, what he says he saw "the black devil" and describes venom, leaving the church." Jane was leaning forward now,passion in her voice. "Then a couple of years later a member of the parish is in the confession room, turns into "the black devil" he saw before, half way through admitting to murdering loads of people claws the confession room to pieces and leaves. Then ages after that like 30 years, as he is about to retire he hears a woman screaming at the top of the church tower. He goes to walk up there to see her and once he is halfway up the bell tower "the black devil" drops through the hole under the bell and runs away. I'm paraphrasing obviously but that's the story. So I'm trying to find that church." Jane finished very happy with herself and her explanation.

"Why is it so difficult? Didn't the blog link to the church?" May's mind was racing.

"Nope, because he was talking about confidential stuff. He omitted it the name of the church and all names so people wouldn't be able to tell where it was." Jane answered.

"Okay, so how are you going to find the church?" May was now extremely confused.

"When Venom smashed apart the Confession room, he scratched the floor. So I have been searching for those scratches." She pulled up a picture on her phone. It was a screenshot of a screenshot, with a blue border. Some floor stones and four relatively deep claw marks in them. It was a terrible resolution. "I know the church is in the city, I just don't know which one.

"How many churches are there?" May asked, expecting a reasonable answer for one woman to search alone.

"6000"

"What?! How are you ever going to search all of those?" May took a deep slug of wine. She was too drunk, too confused and had really expected to get laid by now.

"Well, most of them you can take away because they haven't got a bell tower. A load more because they're too new. Then looking at pictures you can see weather they have wooden confession rooms or not so that takes a load off. Then there's ones which have wooden floors or tiled floors or Different coloured stone. So that only leaves 82… and I've already checked 64 of them." Jane looked very proud.

"Holy fuck. Why are you so obsessed? Did she do something to you to make you so fucking weird about it. Anyone else has weird creepy woman in their room and they would leave, or run away, phone the police or kill themselves about how freaky a monster faced woman in their bed." May was weirded out. Her friend was scarily obsessed with this and it wasn't healthy.

"I… I don't know, I just feel like I have to talk to her. Know how she feels. And find out why she came to me." Jane wasn't looking at May.

"What do you mean feels?" May didn't know what Jane was going on about.

"Well… I don't quite know how to say this. But she was panting and not really paying attention. She was biting her lip and occasionally moaning." Jane was really blushing, "I… I think she was having an orgasm. Like the skin was doing stuff to her. And the closer she got to me the more she was enjoying it. And when I tried to talk… I got one word out and… That look may that look. There was this look in her eyes that I.. erm… that I've only seen on your face. Like everything was right with the world and nothing could be better."

May was completely red in the face. The way jane was talking about this was so intense. It was magnetic. Stirring up some memories of their activities didn't help her confused feelings about this.

"She came to me and I think I caused that. She's stalking me. And I think she's come back into my room a few more times but I haven't woken up. I don't notice the windows open when its summer." Jane was glassy eyed again thinking off into the distance. "Can you imagine it May? Wearing another living thing, crawling all over you, constantly moving wherever you and it wants."

May noticed Jane's hands rubbing her legs in a way that she had seen before.

"So this is a sexual thing?" May asked

"Yes and No. That's what made me more interested but now I've read the other stuff, It's the whole package really." Jane said this with a particularly dreamy look in her eye.

"So you want to be a monster?" May asked with disdain.

"NO! I want the power, apparently the rumours say the Military Venom was a guardian, only doing things for good. I could be a bit of a hero… maybe." Jane was defensive.

"Oh yeah and team up with your buddy Spidergirl? Seeing as you have such a crush on her tight spandex covered bottom!" May had had enough, she was making a joke to try and end this bizarre conversation.

"If I remember rightly, you were the one always dressing up as her. Kinky bitch. Never let me have a go in that costume did you?" Jane stood up to get some wine.

"I told you it wouldn't fit you! you can't have a three quarter length catsuit lanky!" May thought of the outfits Jane did wear for her. Her eyes went down the length of her dressing gown.

"You always said that. But I think you had some sort of complex that only you could be the hero and I had to dress up as a villain." Jane said in a cheeky tone.

May noticed Jane wasn't just wearing her dressing gown. There was shiny black in between the hem of the gown and her slippers. This reminded her of something she had seen earlier in the bedroom It clicked. She had to ask.

"Jane… This might be a silly question. But you haven't got the alien skin now have you?" May was cautious.

"No, otherwise I might not have opened the Door." Jane wasn't sure where this was going.

"Then… Whats all that black stuff on your bed?" she was confused but intrigued by what was on Jane's legs.

Jane turned around with a wicked look on her face.

"I thought you'd never ask!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Everyone Has Skeletons In

**Chapter 4 - Everyone Has Skeletons In Their Closet**

May was worried. Jane took her by the hand into her room. The serial killer esque wall looked even creepier now it had more context in May's mind. Loads of bad phone pictures of a distant woman dressed in black. A few blurry photos printed off the blue bordered website, again mostly blurry black figures, some larger and bulkier than others. One caught May's eye. It was blurry, but close up. A large maw open with a big waggling tongue and green drool. looking like whoever took it did not meet a good end. Being devoured by the monster. This was creeping May out.

They stopped halfway down the room. Jane took a step away from the wall. May looked past her to her bed. There was ripped black string stuff all over the bed and on the floor around it. The sheets were also stained black and there was some dried up green patches on the bed.

"Okay, you've dragged me into your creepy Temple to Venom. What the hell is on your bed?" May asked, more creeped out than before.

"Open the wardrobe!" Jane said smiling in a sinister way, undressing May with her eyes.

May turned around and went to open the wardrobe. Jane shuffled. May turned around. Jane was undoing her dressing gown.

"Open it! and don't turn around until I tell you!" Jane said cheekily.

May turned back around. She's just undressing, she's not going to kill me. Not sure which I should be more worried about, she thought.

She opened the wardrobe. A sea of black was hanging up above her. Clear Buckets of Black Paint were on the left and right, the one on the right had a smaller pot of white paint on top. There were several pairs of different length black leather boots. The clothes were longer on the right than on the left. May pushed the clothes from left to right so she could see the first hanging item.

Hanging up was a small cheap black tank top, stuck to the front was a crude white spider symbol maybe made out of paper. May pulled the next item across, it was a tee shirt with a sewn on spider symbol. Slightly better done. The next top had a more angry looking spider, like spiderman's but bigger. The next item was a pair of black leggings a similar texture to the top, they had quite a blatant rip in the crotch. The next was a microfibre top, stretchy and long sleeved. Another pair of leggings. The next item was an impressively small leotard that looked like it would never fit Jane, the crotch was a button open but had been taped over with duct tape seemingly to make it stay closed. Another pair of leggings, a couple more tops and leggings.

The spider symbols were getting more defined, each one larger and more monstrous than the last. Something about this evolution of fetishware was poking May in the brain in just the right place. It was still freaky, the way Jane had become such a fangirl all of a sudden. And in a handful of months she had been through several drafts of this fascination to look like the woman. May was scared to keep looking at the next piece of clothing, but she sort of couldn't stop herself. She had to keep going.

She pulled across the next Item. It was the first long item. One of the long sleeved spandex tops had been sown to a pair of wet look leggings, they shimmered as she pulled them across, the spider on this top went all the way round to the back and had been sown on with a white wet look material. A spandex catsuit was next, followed by another. Then a thick wet look leotard and thick wet look leggings combo.

The last two were more intriguing to May. A medium weight latex catsuit, with included feet and gloves. The white spider was very intricately drawn. Obviously done by a professional, as far as she knew Jane couldnt make a latex catsuit. It was a beautiful piece. May might have run her hands on it a bit longer than she should have.

She got to the last item.

May's Jaw dropped open. She picked up the last thing in the wardrobe. Running her hands over the spider symbol. It was a smaller latex leotard. This spider was more friendly. The body went all the way down to the crotch making it white between the wearer's legs. The legs of the spider went up and over the shoulders, just like Spidergirl's. She ran her hand down the legs, over the body. The pattern was raised and very sexy. Her hand carried on the the crotch end of the leotard where the latex got even thicker, as she ran her hand down some of it moved more than the rest, she realised there was a slit in the crotch. May inhaled at the thought of the item on her, the tightness, the access, the smell! She had a thing for tight clothing, enjoying it far more than she should, but unlike jane she never had the money for proper latex, she stuck with spandex, especially as she used to rip or tear her own catsuits weekly. May found herself spending too much time feeling the material at the crotch of the leotard.

"I thought you would like that one" Jane said in deep a sultry voice.

May turned around. As she did she noticed Jane's dressing gown and slippers neatly piled next to the bed. Her eyes carried on round the room till she found jane. May dropped the leotard.

"WHAT THE FUCK JANE!?" May exclaimed, not believing her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Getting In The Mood

Jane had one leg on the floor and another leg on the bed. This pose looked dominant and her shoulder were squared at May. She was covered from the next down in skin tight black latex paint. It was highly textured, like thick veins covered her body. From her shoulders up it got thinner and only some lines continued up. And again at her elbow the thick majority of black stopped and some lines carried on closer to her wrists, like it was reaching out for her hands. It was shiny and and reflected the light as her body moved. On her chest a white, angry, veiny spider sat in between her breasts, the bottom four legs went out and down Jane's legs to the knees. The top four went up to her shoulders. It was similar to Spidergirl's but seemingly more vicious. May stared at the spider too long, it's abdomen getting bigger and smaller as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. Then May noticed the rest. Jane's lips were in a little "o," in one hand she had a small pot of something. Her other hand. Was between her legs. Where there was again, a break in the Latex. With small strands of latex snaking around. Jane was very carefully and very gently, just running her middle finger slowly and sensually up and down her lips.

"Don't you like it?" She questioned in a cocky but lustful way.

"No, this is fucked up! How much have you spent on this? How can you be this obsessed? This is not good for you!" May said shakily. "You've had that on all day?"

"Not that much, I already had most of it. A few orders here, a few litres of latex paint there and tah dah!" Jane Gestured down at herself with the hand holding the pot. May couldnt believe what her friend was saying. "I found it sexy." Jane took her hand away and tapped her finger into the pot very daintily, It glistened as she returned it to her lips "So I became the sexy. I'm disappointed you don't like it. Not all day." Jane smiled, "All week." Jane's said as her hand seemed to move slightly faster.

"NO, No. You are not dressing up as your stalker and trying to seduce me. Not happening. You take that off and we can talk about how unhealthy this is… Or I'm Leaving." The ultimatum seemed to get through to Jane, she took her hand away from herself and swapped hands with the pot.

Jane took her leg off the bed. "That's a shame. I really thought you'd like it. Especially with the Spidergirl look."

"Take it off!" May's voice was raised.

"I will I will I will. But first, you just have to taste my new lube! It is just amazing. Nothing like it, super expensive and rare. It's almost better to eat than it is to use!" Jane dabbed her finger in, held it up and began walking towards May. She swayed her hips more than usual to accentuate her body, and her point.

 _She looks like she's expecting something._

Jane was halfway between the bed and May. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

May looked suspicious "Apparently not."

Jane got to May, she held the finger up.

"Why is it so green?" May had grabbed Jane's hand and was inspecting it.

"Its to do with the flavours being concentrated to make it extra tasty and extra effective. Trust me May, the taste is out of this world!" Jane said, wiggling her finger slightly.

May looked at the pot, obviously inspecting it for genuality.

 _She still looks like she's expecting something to jump out at her._

May's face changed, apparently satisfied that it wasn't going to kill her.

"If it wasn't you, I wouldn't." she kissed Jane on the cheek and pulled her hand towards her face. Jane smiled.

May took Jane's finger into her lips. The liquid hit her tongue. It was unbelievable. Like all the best foods rolled together. Not sweet, nor sour, not overpowering or in your face, it was just… just perfect. May put her lips deeper over Jane's finger, her tongue lapping up the liquid as it rolled over and up and down her finger. It was thick but not sticky in any way. May loved it. She pulled her head back finally releasing the finger. It was ever so slightly red from having the blood pulled into it as May lapped up the liquid. May gave Jane a naughty smile. As if she knew she shouldn't have done it. She quickly tapped her finger into the pot and put it in her mouth, making a small moan as the liquid hit her tongue a second time.

"Heeey!" said jane pulling away the pot, "this stuff is hard to get!"

May looked at the small, mostly empty pot, which was now out of her reach due to Jane's longer arms. "Have you got any more. Thats AMAZING!"

Jane gave her a cheeky wink, "Maybe."

May blushed slightly. Jane walked over to the bedside table to put the pot down. May stared at Jane's black clad legs and hips, mesmerised by the movement of the white legs as Jane's muscles expanded and contracted. As Jane walked back May's eyes were fixed on the small bit of pink in the deep black of Jane's lap.

"Eye's are up here, May." Jane said as she put her finger under May's chin, dragging her head upwards.

May blushed again.

Jane let out a painful sigh, "I'll go peel my costume off and see if I have any more of that lube is left over. Would you like some more wine?"

"NO!" May almost shouting.

"You don't want more wine?" Jane was a bit taken aback but such an outburst.

"No…" May looked down, Jane had the slight feeling she was staring at her crotch again. "I do want more wine. But I've changed my mind. Don't take the costume off. I… I think i've changed my mind and you're more alluring in it than I originally thought." She caressed Jane's thigh, running her hand from front to back. "But! If you've got more of the green stuff, I'll fucking take it." She spanked Jane's bum. It didn't wobble as much as it should, reigned in by the layers of latex paint.

Jane grabbed May's bum. Lent closer to her ear and whispered "yeah you will."

She started sauntering towards the door.

May, once again distracted by Jane's bottom suddenly remembered "OH! and open your present!"

Jane smiled and left the room.

May had a dirty look on her face. She grabbed the leotard and virtually leapt towards what was left of the lube.

Jane walked out into the kitchen. She looked at her black outfit in the window's reflection.

 _Fuck I look good. I'm glad may came around to my way of thinking._

She ran her hands up her belly there was friction as the rubber layers caught her hands.

 _Ummm, Imagine it… THE skin._

She walked over to one of her cupboards it was high up and only someone her height would be able to open it without a chair. Jane pulled open the door, she had 5 or 6 of the pots and some sort of filtering system involving some gauze, a sieve, a bottle and a bowl.

 _Thank god i'm not tasting carpet and bedsheets any more._

She grabbed a pot. Before getting the wine she popped into the toilet. Sat down. Slightly smug at the fact she didn't have to do anything. She realised she still had the pot in her hand, she unscrewed the lid and dabbed her finger in and put it in her mouth.

"Oh god that's so good." She dipped her finger in further, scooping quite a bit out. Straight into her mouth. "mmmmm."

She looked from left to right, as if being watched. Then carefully held the pot with both hands, moving it closer to her face. Her tongue slowly came out of her mouth and scooped up a load more of the drool. She lent her head back. Tongue still out and let it slide slowly down, into the back of her throat. It was thick and silky and seemed to tickle her sensually. She let it stay there for a bit before dropping her tongue back into her mouth, pursing her lips and swallowing deeply with glee. There was about half left in the pot. She pondered about having more and eventually, with some pain decided against it.

 _Sharing is caring._

She reached over popped it on the side of the sink. She grabbed three squares of toilet roll. Wiped, stood up and washed her hands. Jane turned around and grabbed a hand towel. As she was drying she turned around to check herself out in the mirror. She looked at the edge of her costume on her shoulders.

 _Still not right._

Her eyes carried on down to the spider.

 _The spider…_

He arm lent forward to put the towel down on the side of the sink.

 _The spider just looks so hot. So fucking hot._ She squeezed her shoulders together, watching intently how the spider moved. _Oh this is just so fucking hot._ Her eyes went off her own body to the pot on the side. _I've still got more, Haven't I_!

She picked it up and tipped it upside down on her hand. She pushed her fingers inside the pot to get as much as possible. She dropped the pot on the floor, it bounced on the bath mat and made a racket as it rolled away. Jane didn't blink. She was fixated on the latex, looking herself up and down as she thrust her fingers into the gap in the latex. She drove them deep, because of the drool, she didn't have much resistance. Her eyes widened. She bit her lip as her eyes darted around, the texture on her belly, the white legs crawling up to her shoulders, the spider. _The Spider._ The way the costume ended in jagged lines. She closed her eyes. The woman's shoulders with their crawling tentacles, ever moving, never gaining. She pulsed her fingers slightly while they were on her G-spot. The Monstrous face. That hideous, distorted, sexy face. She flicked and pulsed her fingers again. Her mind racing as she re-lived the woman on her bed as the tendrils covered her face, in absolute ecstasy.

"JANE!" the distant shout of her friend from the other room. "Jane, you okay, I heard a clatter and you've been gone a while."

Her hand came away from her crotch. "I'm fine," she called back, "I just knocked over the toilet brush. I'll be there in a minute."

She looked up and down herself again.

 _You're in for a treat May._

She walked back into the kitchen. As she walked she could feel the thick drool moving around inside her, coating her. She moaned a bit. She exaggerated the Sway of her hips a bit more as she walked. A small "oh" escaped her lips.

She opened the fridge grabbed a bottle of wine and closed the fridge. Hmmmm, Maybe need another one, we could be in there a while. She opened the fridge, grabbed another and opened them. She opened the cupboard and picked up a pot of drool. As she walked past the table she noticed the bag. Oh I was distracted, I completely forgot.

She put down the wine & pot, picked up the bag, took out the present and unwrapped it.

 _You cheeky Bitch!_

She pulled out a bundle of black leather straps. And a big black shiny dildo. It was ribbed, covered in undulations, clearly a lot of engineering had gone into it as, although phallic, it wasn't a replica of a penis.

She ripped off the tags, dropped it to the floor, put her legs between the loops and pulled it up. The straps settled either side of the hole in her outfit. Still accessible, Good. She tightened the legs slightly, tightened the waist and gave her hips a wiggle. The tip swayed a bit. Hmmmm, this could be better. She opened the cupboard and grabbed another pot. She opened it, pouring and rubbing it over the dildo. Although it was black, you could still see the glistening green slime covering it. Slowly dripping down the shaft at a slow pace because of its viscosity.

 _Perfect_

She thought about licking her hand clean, but then had a better idea.

 _Sharing is caring._

She picked up the two bottles of wine and the pot with an adept method only someone with a lot of practice could. Although she normally had her hand elsewhere. Not out in front of her savouring the thought of the drool.

She put her hand behind her back and nudged the door with her foot, it swung open into the now dark room.

 _Wey hello there!_


	6. Chapter 6 - A Night Of Pretending

May stood there. She had the leotard on. It was tight on her shoulders and arms. Her hand was between her legs. As Jane walked into the room, She took her hand away from the slit in the leotard, putting her arms innocently behind her back. As she did so, the latex squeaked.

 _God I missed that sound. The only downside of using paint._

Jane looked her up and down. Where her arms were behind her back it pushed her breasts out slightly. Jane could make out the shape of her nipples pushing against the latex. The spider looked great on her. Better than she could possibly imagine. The lips of the suit were open from where May was playing with herself waiting for Jane to return. The sight of May's swollen moist pussy, sneaking out of the leotard was turning Jane on. She shifted her hips. The drool in her moved again reminding Jane that May wasn't getting quite the same pleasure she was. She looked up to May's face. She was jaw dropped. Staring at the Big Dildo hanging off Jane's crotch. May licked her lips lightly and softly, she then shuffled her legs slightly wider. Jane saw the tiniest glimmer of green between May's legs.

"Oh… you've been a naughty girl haven't you May?" Jane asked sinisterly slowly walking over to the desk. She put the wine bottles and pot down.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted. I, I would have tidied up the other outfits but I got distracted." She didn't take her eyes off Jane.

 _I didn't even realise that!_ Most of the wardrobe was on the floor. The Latex catsuit was especially not the way it was left. The internal dildo was out for all to see. It was too shiny for Jane to tell if it had been used. But more interestingly, the black paint was open. _Did she try it, can't see any, maybe it's under the leotard. I could have some fun with that._

"You know that's not what I mean May, You've been naughtier than that," She walked past may to the other end of the room. She picked up the empty pot. There was barely any left. She showed it to May.

"You've got more though… I thought it would be okay. It just tastes so good" She looked down, not far enough to look at her own feet, but at Jane's, she was definitely still mesmerised by her black costume.

Jane licked what was left in the pot "Yes it does" she dropped the pot on the bed and started walking, slowly and sexually towards May.

"You'll have to be punished now won't you?" she asked in her deepest voice.

"Yes mistress" May said, bringing here eyes up from Jane's feet to her eyes.

"I am not mistress here May, Not in this skin. You know what to call me though don't you."

"No Mistress?"

Jane pulled her hand out from behind her back. May's eyes widened, staring at the hand covered in the lube.

"Now May," She stuck out her forefinger, "one for you," May, on queue leaned forward and sucked the lube off Jane's finger, when she let go of it jane continued. "One for me," she sucked her own middle finger. "One for you," she stuck out her ring finger. May was creeping forward. Jane pulled her arm back. May knew what was happening. She backed off and stood normally opening her mouth. Jane slowly placed the finger on her tongue. May looked straight into Jane's eyes questioningly, Jane nodded. May sucked the finger with great enthusiasm. "One for me," June put her little finger in her mouth in the calmest manner possible, just to aggravate May more.

Jane then looked at her hand, covered in the lube, with very clean fingers. She turned and looked at May. May was anticipating what could come next. Jane lowered her hand.

"And one for YOU!" Jane swung her hand and it slapped against the latex in between May's thighs. May yelped with the shock of what happened. She rubbed it a bit to try and get as much of it as possible onto and into her slit. May was moaning, a long purr. "And," added Jane, "two for you."

May's eyes widened as Jane's first two fingers entered her. "Ohhhh," she trailed off enjoying what was happening.

Jane grabbed the back of May's head, shoving it into her chest. Rubbing it against the latex and the spider down her cleavage. "Now May, are you going to be a good little Spidergirl?"

* * *

"Yes Venom," she coo'ed absent minded. The instance she said the second word, Jane took a step back and removed her fingers from May's pussy.

"Aaaa," May was almost upset at the sudden removal of her pleasure. She was on the edge itching to move, to kiss her, pleasure her. Anything. But they had had this arrangement as long as they had been having sex.

Jane turned around. Spread her legs slightly and bent over. Putting her hands either side of the open Latex paint tub.

"Lick me." She demanded.

May was all too happy to oblige. She dropped straight down to her knees. Burying her face into the gap in Jane's crotch.

"Oooooooooo," Jane stared deep into the thick black liquid. Then looked between her legs to see May from the neck down in her tight sexy little leotard, shoulders rising and falling as she enthusiastically lapped at Jane's pussy. The dildo, covered in the lube, wiggled too and fro where jane couldn't keep her hips still. The feeling of May's hands gripping the back of her thighs through the thick latex was enjoyable by itself without the added stimulation of the green liquid moving around inside her and the tongue dancing on her lips and clit.

Jane looked back to the liquid latex, slowly lowering her hair then her head into the tub up to her shoulders. This was when she felt right. When the blackness covered her, completing her, making her whole again, her vaginal muscles tensed as if they knew it too. May's tongue suddenly felt bigger and touched more of her.

Jane took her head out allowing the excess to drain. As she straightened her back she pushed her ass further into May's face. She lifted her hands to her face, scooping across her eyes attempting, to the best of her ability, to create holes in the latex in the style of venoms eyes. Now with hands full of wet latex paint she moved her arms behind her, wiping the latex on May's shoulder then rubbing it down to her elbows. As she did she heard the latex squeak as May's body wiggled in enjoyment. She slid her hands back up to May's shoulders mirroring her grip on Jane's thighs.

After a couple of moments there she gripped her shoulders as hard as she could and pulled may's face into Jane's pussy.

"Aaaaagh" Jane moaned, as she did so a bubble of liquid latex appeared at her mouth. It popped as her hips started to buck and Jane's moaning intensified as May, more enthusiastically, ran her tongue in, out and around Jane's lips. Jane pulled harder, May's eyes closed as her head was squashed against Jane's butt cheeks.

"aaaaooooooooh," Jane finally released her grip on May's head.

May removed her mouth and tongue, panting. She was satisfied Jane was satisfied. She looked at her sexy bum as Jane's knees were not a strong as they had been. She bit her lip gently as the words, My turn, popped into her head.

Jane stood up. She wiggled her hips slightly feeling her juices and what was left of the lube inside her. She turned around. May was on her knees. She looks like she deserves a reward. My god that was good.

She ran her hands up to squeeze her boobs slightly. Then ran them down to her hips and across to her crotch then gripped the bottom of the Dildo, careful not to disturb any of the lube.

"You've been a very good Spidergirl. Making me cum like that. You're going to get a nice little gift May," Jane shook the dildo lightly.

"Thank you Mistress." May said staring at Jane's black face. They way the bubble had popped created an eerie black web like edge around her mouth. May looked up more, Jane's eyes really standing out amongst the sea of black.

"Oh yes May, you need this gift." Jane's eyes narrowed slightly. Not enough saliva it seems. She looked down at the dildo. I shall correct that soon enough.

She put her finger under May's chin. Guiding her to her feet. She kissed her on the lips and put her hand in between May's legs, rubbing her slit. Making sure she was wet and ready for Jane's "Gift." May moaned slightly while Jane kissed her, her knees dropped, momentarily putting more pressure on her vagina before Jane adjusted her hand accordingly.

"Are you ready Spidergirl?" Jane said, breaking the kiss but not moving her head away.

"Yes Mistress," May replied, feeling the liquid latex grip her face slightly as it had not quite dried properly.

Jane quite roughly pushed May over to the bed. Bending her over onto it. Mays feet were on the floor, butt sticking in the air, Face down on the mattress. Jane gave May a couple more teasing strokes and then walked off to get the bottles of wine.

She walked back over, taking a sip out of the bottle. Jane carefully put her feet on the inside of May's. She slowly but surely inserted her fake cock into May's pussy. The latex squeeked again as May swayed in reaction to Jane's present.

The dildo slid in easily, with May's excited juices and the dildo's lube. Once it was the whole way in. Jane waited a moment. She took another long drink from the wine, allowing her small movements from her arm and face to move the dildo slightly inside May. She probably had about a glass sized amount from the bottle. She took it away from her face and let it down by her side.

Suddenly and trying her hardest, Jane thrust, pulling the large dildo almost all the way out then ramming it in as hard and as fast as she possibly could.

"Ooooh! Fuck Me Venom," May screamed as the dildo rammed into her.

Jane smiled evilly. _Yes May, Yes I will._

Jane thrust hard again, then rhythmically pumping into May, fast, slow, sometimes pumping in and just giving it a wiggle. She drank from her bottle of wine. Whilst fucking may over the bed, her own vagina started to feel empty. Jane took one more big gulp of wine out of the bottle and tossed it onto the bed empty. Maybe a bit too much, she thought for a second.

Jane put her right leg up onto the bed.

"Oooooh yes!" Screamed may. Then continued panting and making small throatal noises under her breath.

Janes hand reached round down past her thigh and under and up to her exposed, wet pussy. She started rubbing it. The feel of her latex coated finger felt devine. She inserted a couple of fingers, pumping into herself as she fucked her friend over the bed.

 _Oh fuck this is a good night._

 _Authors Note:_

 _I appreciate last weeks chapter was late. So this one is early._

 _Also next weeks may be delayed because I've got about 20'000 words of this to edit into chapters and make sure my formatting is all good. (Unlike the original postings not having thoughts in italics) Just so you're aware._

 _This long drawn out begining to the story IS a small section of a story arc I WILL complete on for everyone to see so I do hope It's a good set up to this world I'm creating and the story that's to follow. And I really do appreciate the hundreds of people reading this._

 _If you have any feedback, requests, or recommendations (particularly for characters you'd like to see paired together as "spoiler alert" I've built in a medium for that, gay, straight, groups etc. All welcome._

 _Also, this WILL have to be monetised at some point for it to continue further than a novella state. So if you'd like to see more and have an idea of how much you'd pay, for how much, by which method, kindle, lulu, , Kickstarter etc. Please, please, please, please let me know as I want those who want it to continue to have it in the format they want for a price they are happy to contribute._

 _Let's get a bit of audience interaction (thank you to those who have already reviewed and messaged)._

 _JaneVenom_


	7. Chapter 7 - An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 7 - An Unexpected Visitor

Jane sat up with a start. As the duvet settled and her head was no longer on the pillows she could start to hear the faint sounds of the city. She could hear distant passing train and a light wind could be heard.

The curtains were open and her netting was swaying in the breeze. The swaying of the netting cast irregular shadows over the badly kept apartment. Upmarket, at the time of purchase barely in Jane's price range, luckily she had saved enough that she was still able to keep up with the mortgage, but it wouldn't last long. The summer's air was coming in through the open window.

It was night time. They had fucked till morning and slept all day.

Apparently, she had been in a dominant mood enough to not let May sleep in the bed with her… Again.

May was naked lying on the floor. She looks comfortable enough.

Jane had seemingly completely forgot, or did not feel guilty about drugging her friend and lying about it. Maybe there was still enough of the saliva in her system for it to not bother her.

She moved her legs over the edge of the bed and got up.

The summer breeze ran across her back.

Jane looked around. Slowly becoming aware of her surroundings in her slightly still drunk and saliva warped mind.

 _Hmmmmm, did I put the latex paint away last night? Did May take off her sexy lil leotard._

Jane looked down. She was naked.

I'm naked… I'm never naked.

She looked over to the bed, there was no sign of any latex, no sign of the pot of green goo she had left there. No sign of anything.

She walked over and opened the wardrobe. All her outfits were gone. She looked at the walls, The photos and paper cuttings and printouts were all gone.

Its gone, Its all gone. Why… How?

Her computer was gone. Anything relating to her research over the last few months was all gone.

Fuck… I know she comes in here while I'm asleep. But why would she take all my stuff! WHAT the fuck has the last few months been about if she's going to make it all disappear.

The woman had been in her apartment again. It happened from time to time. Jane would wake up with the windows open, fresh drool on her carpet, sheets and sometimes her face. But since the cold nights had ended, it never woke Jane up.

WHAT THE HELL! Jane was angry, Really angry. But had nothing she could do about it.

She went to make coffee. He eyes were caught by her desk.

My list! My list of churches It's still there.

Jane picked up the list.

No…

On the list, all the churches she hadn't yet had a chance to visit were now crossed off. But they weren't crossed off in ink. She moved the paper around. Each one had a shiny, thin, black, spiderweb like strand crossing them.

All except one.

YES!

Jane, without thinking of the consequences ran to the kitchen, grabbed her car keys, popped on some blue pumps and threw her pale trench coat on and ran outside to her car.

Leaving May inside to sleep on the floor.

As Jane drove the thoughts were racing through her mind.

What answers am I going to find. What does she want me to know. What will I find. Fuck I hope this is the church.

Jane went slightly mad. It was a long drive from her house, slightly out of the city. The time couldn't have gone fast enough for Jane. Her obsessive months were coming to an end.

Hopefully.

She turned left.

The spire of the church could now be seen. Tall, gothic, Perfect.

She pulled up at the gate. Parking her prius like an absolute asshole. The Jane before that fateful night would have never left her car like that. Half blocking the vehicle gate to the church, half on the pavement. But her mind wasn't on the car. She didn't even lock it as she ran into the church.

The door was heavy, wooden and large. She pushed it open with a struggle. She stepped into the church, it was dark, it oddly enough, seemed colder than outside. The door loudly clanged behind her. A priest at the back of the room turned around to see her. He gave a pious bow and continued with whatever he was doing.

She slowly walked down the aisle. Her shoes were quiet, but not as silent as the church, the sound of her footsteps bounced around the cavernous room. She saw the confession box at the end, to the left of the altar. She was nearing it. The priest looked up again as she came close to him, he was arranging flowers for the weekends services. She gave him a nod and turned left at the top of the pews. The confession box was in front of her. Half of it was slightly shinier, slightly newer and with slightly different carving on it. She walked round the newer side. She looked down and saw it. There on the floor was four deep scratches in the stone. One of them must have been Two inches deep. Jane crouched down putting her fingers inside one of them. The stone felt cold. Unmoving. Solid. Yet this man like creature had ripped it to pieces. Carving out the floor of this object which had formed over thousands of years. The thought felt poignant in Jane's head. It wasn't arousing. Just tempting.

She heard a door open, thinking the priest was leaving.

She heard a couple of high heeled clicks echo round the church.

She stood up and turned around. Back in the corner of the church stood a nun, She noded at Jane then walked through the door. Jane could see a Staircase through the door. The nun didn't close the door but as she walked up the stairs, Jane saw her Boots. Her high heeled boots. The image of the nun popped back into Jane's head. Her completely black outfit. Not a white habit in sight. And high heeled boots. And she must have been about 22, and young.

 _Its Her_

Jane looked towards the priest. His eyes were wide and knowing. He shook his head. But barely. Turned and scurried off, away from Jane and the door the woman had disappeared through.

Jane ran across the church and down the aisle. Over to the door.

She walked through. It was a tall square shape with a staircase going round the edge. She started walking up. It was high, but Jane was determined. Every step took her closer to the woman she had been searching for for so long.

The stairs felt like they went on forever.

Higher and higher.

Jane started to sweat. Suddenly aware that she only had her pumps and her coat on.

She was nearly there.

She got to the top. The wooden door in front of her was closed. Like the front door it looked heavy. Jane panted slightly at the top of the stairs. She was pretty sure if she opened this door her life would change forever.

Jane turned the handle. Pushed open the door. It creaked quietly.

There was the church bell in the middle of the room. With the rope going down a hole in the centre of the room. it was very dark and each side had an open wall leading out into the world. The side in front of her had the city skyline in the distance.

Standing with her back to Jane. Was the woman.

She was completely naked. Her olive skin was shining in the moonlight. Her figure was unbelievable. Athletic, Sexy, Strong yet extremely feminine. Her perky bottom looked like May's when she had her biggest high heels on. But the woman had nothing on her feet. Jane expected a lot. But she never expected this.

The woman's body moved slightly, she was obviously very aware of Jane's Presence.

She was staring out over the city seemingly muttering to herself. But Jane couldn't hear what she was saying.

Jane needed to say something. Although now terrified of what was about to happen.

 _God that's a great bum._

"Why did you bring me here?" Jane finally managed to get out of her lips.

That wasn't anywhere near as forceful as I wanted to be.

"Because It wanted you here." The voice was like silk. Deeper than most females. Sexy, sultry and very matter of fact.

The woman turned around, slowly.

Her legs were subtly muscled. Her stomach toned and taut yet not overly so. She had amazing pert breasts.

 _Oh my god_

Jane was staring at the woman's camel toe. Large and puffy, it looked soft but was also slightly red at the lips. As if freshly fucked.

 _That's hot_

The woman's face was beautiful. Like absolute perfection. Symmetrical, blemishless skin and framed perfectly by short black hair. She was prettier than Jane remembered.

Those eyes, those black eyes. They were locked onto Jane again.

Jane knew that it was a redundant question. But she couldn't help but ask it.

"What's It?" Jane asked, almost knowing what was about to happen. Her voice shook slightly.

On que. Seemingly out of nowhere. Black tendrils started appearing at the woman's feet. They wrapped animalistically up her legs. It looked like they were clawing their way up. As the tendrils got to her thighs the outside carried on, but the inside stopped and came away from her legs. The tendrils came together in between her legs, formed a bit of a mass. Then plunged into her pussy, pooled out and carried on up her crotch and stomach. The woman's face was in ecstasy. Her mouth lolled open. Her eyes rolled back. Jane felt her pussy stirring. I'm getting wet. The tendrils carried on up her body. They they got to her breasts, they seemed to push them up and rub them, she could see them shaking slightly as the tendrils covered it. The stuff got to her shoulders and started to go down her arms. The tendrils were now going down her arms and up her neck. Once again it clawed its way down her throat. Jane could hear the slight gagging sound coming from her throat. It covered her head, completely. It wrapped around her fingers. It started stirring. The clawed hands appeared, her slightly high heeled feet, now Jane was closer, she could see that as well as the heels it formed toes that were long and animal like with claws on the end. The mouth opened. She held up her hands out to her sides as if presenting her to Jane. The white spider slowly appeared on her now bigger breasts and the tendrils stopped moving as vigorously. The mouth seemed to smile. In a shockingly human voice. Monstrous and eerie, like there was more than one voice was speaking at the same time. But it still shocked Jane that the thing could even speak english rather than the screeching it made before in her bedroom.

"WE! Brought you here!" With that, the giant serpent like teeth were shown as the large jaw opened and the snake like tongue flopped out salivating the green goo that Jane had become so acquainted with.

 _I shouldn't be this horny…_

She pulled her arms round in front of her and formed fists. Out of the back of her hands shot black web lines. All of a sudden her movements sped up, inhumanly fast. She got Jane's knees. Pulled Jane over. Then webbed her hands up so they were stuck to the vaults in the ceiling. Webbed her jacket and ripped it off. Then shot a glob that shut her mouth so Jane couldn't open it.

Jane was on her knees, arms up unable to move them. She was naked and left staring at this woman. She walked round behind Jane and Jane tried to turn her neck so she could see. She couldn't. The woman grabbed her shoes and shuffled her legs so they were more open. This was when Jane realised truly how tight the web's on her arms were, virtually supporting her whole weight. The woman ripped her shoes off and webbed her calfs to the floor so she couldn't move them at all.

 _Well… I'm pretty much fucked._

She heard noises a light tapping, like a cat's paw's on a wooden floor, from behind. Then above. Jane craned her neck upwards. Nothing. Then the woman appeared, crawling along the ceiling, at the top of the spire. She came down the roof. Onto the wall. The way she did it was sort of like a spider with long sweeping movements, like it was effortless. As she got to the bottom of the beams she carried on along the floor. Mouth open and tongue waggling. Drool dropping below her. She was so low to the ground that one of her nipples grazed a pool of the drool. Her dead white eyes were staring at Jane as she came at her the teeth looked like they could tear anything to bits. Her long fingers although claw like, didn't seem to be gripping the floor. She got closer and closer to Jane. Her jaws seemed to open, and open and open, impossibly wide. Like she could swallow the whole of Jane's upper body in one go.

Jane closed her eyes as the woman was about to eat her.

 _No no no no no no no … This wasn't what I expected._

Nothing happened. Jane felt a breeze. It smelt sweet. Nothing happened. Another breeze.

 _Oh fuck, is she just breathing on me._

Jane opened one eye. All she could see was the inside of the monstrous mouth. The tongue was really close to her mouth… Wriggling. The throatal gurgling as the tongue moved was really loud being that close to her face.

"mmmmmpfh," Jane struggled backwards, she maybe moved her head a couple of centimetres but from her shoulder down didn't move at all really. She tried to open her mouth but didn't get anywhere.

The mouth snapped shut. Had the tongue not moved so fast it would have been bitten off. The head didn't have any lips. The teeth just interlocked to create a virtual seal. But some thick green saliva still seeped through the gaps. Like a constant stream.

 _What I would give to have some of that in me right now. It was make this so much easier. What the hell is she doing with me?_

There was a slurping sound… Like when the mask appeared. But the mask didn't move it stayed closed.

The sound stopped.

The mouth began to open, Instead of the deep red of the tongue and venomous mouth. It was skin coloured. A nose. The mouth kept opening. Sliding over the woman's face as it emerged from within. Her eyes and mouth were closed. She was humming. Or is she? No she's moaning. The mouth got to her forehead and chin. She could see a bit of the women's fringe poking through the gaps in the teeth, which seemed to dig in slightly causing the hair to raise off her head in tufts. Jane could just see the white eyes over the top of her head. The teeth at the chin seemed to be raised away, framing her face more. But it was still skin tight at the neck so Jane could see the woman's throat and Adam's Apple move as she swallowed. Jane looked at the woman's mouth it was quivering as she moaned without opening her mouth.

Jane was staring at the woman's, face in complete bliss. Consumed… Literally by the monster. Something about it made her enjoy it.

 _This is the most intimidating, sexual thing I have ever seen._

Jane's lips were wet and puffing at this display in front of her. She could feel the summer air flowing between her legs as they were stuck to the floor.

The woman's eyes shot open, they were black. Not like before while they still had white in them. They were completely black. Then she smiled a cheeky, knowing grin. Jane's eye were staring confusedly into the woman's, not sure if she could see or not. The woman's lips slowly opened. She had fangs like the ones around her face, but smaller.

 _Apparently with the mask down but not gone she has some of traits of the monster still there._

"Oooooh" the woman began in her deep husky, but not monstrous voice, her lips curled into a perfect o so you could still see her fangs poking through. "Hello Jane, we like you," she then gave a little open mouthed tongue flick upwards, with a shockingly human tongue, contrasting against the evil fangs. Then her eyes closed and her whole head shook like her entire spine tingled. She bit her bottom lip and Jane could see how sharp the fangs actually were, nearly cutting into her lips. She opened her eyes and mouth like she was about to say something but paused and her eyes rolled back again. Interrupted but something Jane could only dream of. Eventually she got her words out. "But you knew we did, didn't you?" She seemed to ask mockingly.

The woman was still on all fours, her legs were open and her arms seemed to be at right angles, it looked uncomfortable, predatoristic and alien. She rotated 180 degrees her legs spread wider so she virtually doing the splits whilst still on all fours. The way her arms and legs moved didn't look right, like she had unbelievable strength to support her body in the oddest, but most primal way. She raised her butt right up to Jane's face.

Amongst the black, writhing tendrils that made up the "suit," always moving but never quite moving. Jane could see more than a blatant outline. She could see an actual vagina and butthole on the woman. It was alien and moving. Yet always seemed like the perfect shape of a large camel toe and slit.

 _What is happening?!_

Suddenly the woman moaned again like she was cumming. He ass moved back like a cat stretching its hind legs. As it came closer to Jane's face, she closed her eyes and struggled against her gag and bonds. It must have been millimetres from her face.

 _Oh my God I can feel the heat coming off her pussy. On my face. I can't smell anything. But it's radiating off her crotch._

Jane could feel a single drop of her own pussy juice running down her thigh. Then she heard it. It was the sound of the suit. But it was a fast, deep, pumping sound. Coming from right in front of her. She opened her eyes.

 _I swear I can just make out it trembling right where the slit is. It's fucking her?_

The woman's hips bucked up and down. The tight black stuff, still not looking like it was doing much, stayed skin tight against the woman. But her butt and pussy came dangerously close to Jane's face. She screamed. "Ahhhh, ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh, ooooooh yeah."

The noise stopped. As animalistically as she had before, the woman rotated again. Her face slightly higher off the floor. She looked at Jane's face. Then looked down.

 _Oh my God, she's looking at how hot I am right now._

The woman's head cocked to the side and her tongue ran across her upper fangs.

"And we think you like us too!" her long clawed hand came up and grabbed her own breast, squeezing it. As she stared at Jane's lips.

Instantly the woman stood up. Putting Jane's head height right at the woman's massive camel toe. She took a step back.

 _Holy shit, that skin… She knows my name… It's fucking her… Oh God. Why am I so horny?_

Jane mumbled against her gag as the words ran through her head.

The woman was still fondling her breast with one hand whilst holding the other one up to her side and looking at it. She was not longer looking at Jane. "You know. We don't normally play with our food." the fingers of the hand she was looking at began to elongate and become more spike like. "But there's something about you. That makes us have a bit too much fun before killing you." she held out her other hand. It's fingers elongated as well. "Normally we have fun after." the suit rippled at the crotch again.

 _Oh fuck she's going to kill me… Or fuck me… Or both… What's this "we" shit?_

"We had so much fun watching you want us. Want to be us. Watch you play the same games we do with your little play thing, you loved it."

Jane struggled against her bonds.

 _Don't you fucking bring up May you bitch. I'll kill you._

The tongue appeared. Snaking out from under the woman's chin. Over the teeth and lolled out, dripping the green drool down the woman's tit and belly.

"But we knew you would." she grinned evilly and winked at Jane.

 _I knew it, you fucking put it there on purpose. To play with me._

"We like you Jane." where the suit was rippling at the crotch. Slowly a dick started appearing. The tendrils were rippling out. Slowly getting bigger. Some were winding round, others seeming to come from within the shaft of the penis. It stopped rippling and ended at a reasonable length. The tip started dripping with more green liquid.

 _Here we go. At least it's nothing bigger than I've had before._

"I'm sure you going to have as much fun as we are," She gripped the cock her long fingers interlocking but leaving a good few inches of claw hanging away from the shaft, making them look more dangerous. She pumped the cock, a big spurt of green liquid shot out the end and landed on Jane's tummy. "Well, to start off with at least." She snapped her fangs mockingly.

The goo dribbled down Jane's belly to her crotch.

 _Oh my god. This is it, I'm going to be fucked and eaten._

The goo touches Jane's pussy lips. The effect was almost instant.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Tables Turn

**Chapter 8 - The Tables Turn**

The green goo entered Jane. Her pussy seemingly sucking it up. She felt the familiar warming of her pussy as she got more excited staring at the woman in front of her. She got butterflies in her stomach. Her tits were on fire yearning to be touched. It reached her mouth. Jane stared at the cock.

 _Oh I want it_

"Ohhmmm mmmm wmmmm mmm," her mouth moved slightly more than it had before.

 _Wait, can I open my mouth._

Jane pushed her lips open as much as possible. They were moving more than before.

 _Got to try more._

She opened them up even more. Without realising how open her mouth was. Her gag suddenly shot down her throat. It was quick. She barely even noticed.

 _It's gone. Did I swallow it?_

She opened her mouth wide. The woman look confused. But not alarmed.

Jane's face changed. No longer concerned or scared. Her expression oozed with confidence. She stared the woman in the face.

"Don't worry… we will have lots of fun," Jane spoke out loud.

 _Did I just say something? Why does she look so confused?_

The woman let go of the cock and pointed her long talons at Jane.

"What did you just say?"

 _Nothing_

"You heard us melissa. We WILL have fun. But you…" Jane smiled wickedly, "You will not, you will be alone."

"No I won't," She replied. Her hands quickly covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide, in complete shock.

"Yes, you will" Jane finished.

 _What was that, what happened, why does she look so shocked. Her eyes… Her eyes are normal… Still black but they're whiter._

Melissa's eyes seemed to grow wider still. Her hands came away from her mouth the claws were melting. The mouth around her head was slowly dropping. Her hair was turning from black to grey. It lost its sheen, split ends appeared and it looked unkempt and uncared for. All of her suit was coming off. It was melting into a puddle on the ground. The spider symbol disappeared.

"Noooooooo, aghhhhhhhhhhhh, Nooooooooooooo," Melissa's haggard old hands reached up to her face as she screamed, her shoulder were bare. Her arms were naked up to the elbows. Everywhere Jane looked patches of skin were appearing. Melissa's small, impressively saggy boobs became visible. The blackness got to her waist and she buckled to her knees. She scooped up some of the lifeless black puddle in her hands and tried to pour it into her mouth but it seemed to pour differently to how she expected, missing her mouth and falling to the floor.

 _She looks old… she's not who she was._

Jane remembered the naked woman who greeted her at the top of the stairs. The twenty something, a smoking hot goddess. Before her was a thin, 60 year old woman, her skin was covered in bruises and blemishes. Hair old and haggared. She was crying as the last few strands of blackness peeled off her legs. She shuffled trying to grab at it. Nothing seemed to have an effect on the puddle. Its was motionless… like a black ice rink.

 _Poor woman. She's losing it. Or she's lost it and is loosing 'it'._

"Are you okay?" Jane asked sympathetically.

"Noooo, you took it from me. It was mine. It was everything. Fuck you!" She punched the ground. "I… I… I don't believe this. You Bitch… I'll fucking kill you."

Melissa started to stand up. Her legs were thin. She struggled. She could barely hold up her own weight.

"Help me out and I'll help you!" Jane said, shaking her arm bonds.

"No! If I don't kill you, you'll kill me," She was red in the face. "You total… Bit…" she fell over to the side. She had passed out.

 _She must have been in it for years. She didn't have her own muscles. She's so thin._

Jane looked down at the puddle.

She struggled to move. Reminding her of the green goo on and in her vagina.

 _It wants me to want it. Do I want it. Or is it just the stuff affecting my brain._

Jane thought back to the night she first met Melissa.

Panting as she slammed the window and curtains shut. Turning around and leaning on the window. Out of breath. Her naked chest rising and falling. Jane fell onto her bum. Moving her legs so she was in the fetal position not sure what was happening. Rocking. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there. But at some point her legs fell apart. Her hands dropped to her pussy and her finger touched her lips. They were wet and begging. She slipped the fingers on her left hand into her while her right hand rubbed her clit. She sat by the window most of the night. Scared. Terrified. And so horny she couldn't stop masterbating.

"Maybe I do want you." Jane said out loud, softly and still unsure.

The puddle didn't twitch. But it definitely moved slightly.

Jane noticed and carried on thinking about that night. The sun had risen. She was slowly getting into bed. As she got into her sleeping position, she moved her legs round. Into something gooey. She lifted the covers. There was a puddle of green goo. The image of the waggling tongue flashed in her brain. She dipped her fingers in it. It was like silk. Like there was nothing on her fingers. They slid over each other freely. They seemed to tingle slightly. She knew where it came from. She knew it wasn't right. But she had to have it inside her. She opened her mouth and sucked her fingers. The thoughts of the woman raced through her head more clearly. She wanted her, she wanted to be her. Jane jumped up and opened her wardrobe, casting aside her usual colourful outfits. Finding in the back, a tight spandex running top with long sleeves and some wet look leggings she bought but were too small to be comfortable to wear out and had forgotten to return. She put them on, tucking the shirt in as much as possible so it was tight against her tits and shoulders and body. She walked back over to the bed. Working out how to approach. It gave the effect of her flirting with the goo on the bed. Walking from side to side, not sure what to do. Eventually she reached behind her bum and ripped a hole so her pussy was free to the air. She span around and planted her exposed pussy in the puddle on her bed. Rubbing it in, whilst she cupped her breasts. her shiny legs slid over each other while she wiped as much of the green goo into her as possible. She stood up turned around and licked the remainder of the saliva. Fingering herself furiously while she lapped it up off the sheets. She wanted it inside her. The sound of her palm slapping on her wet gooey clit echoed round the room while she moaned, barely able to keep her tongue out of her mouth and on the remaining saliva. She wanted it inside her.

The sight of melissa when the skin first covered her earlier flashed in her mind.

 _I want you._

The puddle stirred.

The sight of Melissa's pussy being fucked by the alien skin appeared in her mind.

 _I want you inside me._

The puddle formed the small tendrils and started crawling towards Jane.

The thought of Melissa crawling along the ceiling with ease appeared in her mind.

 _Oh god, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more._

The thing was crawling towards her the tendrils looking more like small claws, making its way across the floor, it was nearly at her legs.

But then it went past her, not coming to Jane. It scraped along the floor out of Jane's sight.

 _Is that it? All that and it's just leaving me here… For that psycho bitch to kill me when she wakes up._


	9. Chapter 9- A Tender Touch Of A Loving

Chapter 9 - A Tender Touch Of A Loving Alien

Jane didn't have time to lose hope. Just as she was about to. She felt it.

A warm, wet, tickle on her toes. Only the very tips and already it felt like heaven. The warm feeling, like it was the beginning of something new. It slowly crawled up her feet. It was unbelievable. The warm beautiful feeling like she was wearing the most comfortable socks on the planet. It carried on clawing up her legs. Her calves, still stuck to the floor were being coated and slightly clawed by it, but also changing. She felt them getting thicker, stronger. The muscles aching slightly as if she had just finished an exercise regime, but feeling so much stronger. She couldn't describe it. It was like her legs were being electrified. My god that feels amazing. It carried on snakeing and clawing up her thighs. Her pussy was gaping with anticipation. Her juices moistening dribbling down the inside of her legs, Into the tendrils slowly making their way up. She could feel it inside her, outside her, crawling up. Making them one. Once half way up her thighs it slowed, less racing but now slowly, sensually, making its way up. Sometimes advancing and then receding. Jane's mind and pussy were on fire. Her legs felt unbelievable. But it was teasing her. Making her want it more than she ever had. Her mind couldn't comprehend anything else.

The tendrils were slowly but steadily caressing the most sensitive areas of her legs. The slow, wet, massaging on the inside of her thigh was sending her mind into overdrive. Jane wasn't particularly active in her sex life. She'd never had eyes for anyone other than May. The odd drunken one night stand and a handful of booty calls with May was about it in the couple of years since their actual relationship. This level of sexual anticipation hadn't really been in her life. As the thing caressed, massaged and accentuated her lower body like heavenly thigh high boots, Jane's mind started to struggle to keep up.

 _I want you inside me, I want you inside me, ooooh fuck I want you inside me._

After teasing her mind, it then Continued its onslaught on her body. It clawed to the top of her thighs, and slowly, carefully and sensually covered her slit. It was very slow in covering it. The cold air now gone the warm coddling of the goo lit up Jane's eyes. Like a living pair of leggings her whole bottom half was covered. It didn't enter her, but for now the covering was enough. Jane was in bliss, she could feel her legs and ass being sensually toned, rubbed, tickled and massaged. It continued up her stomach and back. Once again it slowed as it it got to the bottom of her breasts. The feeling of everything covered was making her mentally beg to be entered or stimulated in anyway. Instead, inbetween her legs was oddly still, covered and warmed by the liquid touch but nothing moved, stimulated or pulsated. A similar thing happened with her boobs. As it covered them the warm, supportive feeling sent tingles down Jane's spine. But again it didn't move or rub her in her more sensitive areas. It continued up her chest to her neck. As it rose up her neck it was like the grasp of a lover slowly rubbing her neck, caressing. She could feel her stomach tensing, like after a good workout. Again, like her legs, it felt powerful.

As it got to her jaw it continued, covering her face. Again it seemed to not move on her mouth or ears. It came up over the back of her head with seemingly no heed for her hair. It then dropped down connecting with the bottom covering her eyes. Jane was consumed by the blackness. She couldn't see, hear, smell or speak. All she could do is feel it slowly going down her arms massaging, tingling, it felt like heaven she began to feel the same muscle feeling as her legs. As it slowly covered her up to the tips of her fingers she could no longer feel anything except what the suit did to her. She couldn't move any easier than before. And as time went by, her sensory deprivation started to get the better of her. And the fact her pussy, boobs and most of her head were completely void of sensation began to bother her more and more.

It was all just black.


	10. Chapter 10 - Out Of The Darkness &

**Chapter 10 - Out of the Darkness and into the Light**

Slowly. Melissa came to. Her head hurt, she felt hungover for the first time in decades. She was cold. Melissa looked around. She wasn't dead. She was still in the clock tower. She could feel her entire body aching. She could hear the light wind slowly wafting through the clock tower. She could also hear her own breathing. It was haggard. Just existing was a struggle now. Melissa had been venom for a long time. Now it was gone she felt alone.

She slowly rolled over. There where she had left her, was Jane. Covered head to toe in black, she looked like a statue.

"I've got to get out of here. Before she…," Melissa mumbled.

She pushed as hard as she could on the floor. Barely managing to get up. She limped slowly towards the staircase. Every step an agonising effort. She used to be able to bound this distance in the blink of an eye. Now she was an old struggling corpse of her former self. Before she went down the stairs she contemplated just staying. Accepting her fate as fast as possible to get it over with. Not have to carry on in this ridiculous skin bag.

No! she thought. I'm a survivor, that's what got me this far. Then she began the long, hard, probably dangerous walk down the stairs. In her current state it wasn't as simple as it should have been. She nearly fell twice. The pains in her joints made her question her decision. Maybe it would just be better to die now. The steps were old and worn, unlevel and not designed for a frail old lady.

Eventually Melissa got to the bottom of the stairs. She walked out into the now cavernous church. This was a new look on life than before. Everything took effort. Effort and time. It was a long way anywhere. And she had limited time. She knew she would come for her… Sooner rather than later.

Melissa hobbled across the stone floor, it felt cold on her naked feet. The most modestly sized door in the room was her aim. Knowing she could barely lift her arms, the pews now looked determinedly heavy and well built. Unlike the little toys she used to throw around. She continued hobbling. Eventually getting to the door. She rapped on it as fast as her arms could manage. She could feel the loose skin in the bottom of her upper arms swing as she did. The thought made her spine quiver slightly. Or was it the cold of the empty church?

There was noise from inside.

The door opened slowly. Behind it peered out the priest who had hurried off at Jane's arrival.

"Please help me," Melissa's voice quivered. A mixture of lack of muscles and desperation.

The priest looked her up and down. Then stared at her whilst thinking of what he could do for this woman. She was clearly distressed. But why was she naked?

"Please, after everything I've done for you." Melissa pleaded.

There was a sudden glow of recognition in the priest's eyes. Followed closely by confusion and horror.

"To me," he managed to get out in shock.

He swiftly disappeared. Closing the door.

"Noooooo," Melissa screamed at the top of her voice. Now not that loud. She coughed. And started hitting the door again.

Melissa looked around, there was nothing for it, naked or not she had to get out. She made for the door.

The cool night air swept around all Melissa's bits. It wasn't cold. But it wasn't an evening to have to have no clothes on. She was nearly jogging now. Her body quickly getting used to have to fully support itself unaided. The rough ground and twigs poked into her feet as she ran. She started to pant with difficulty.

The night was clear. A handful of stars could be seen through the city lights. The trees were silent. As Melissa continued the graves around her were getting newer. She had decided to head away from the main entrance. The old church had slowly filled up the grounds around it with bodies. And the years on the graves were giving Melissa an idea of how close to the edge of the grounds she was. She dared not turn around. Melissa needed to make it as difficult as possible for her to find her. Maybe if she got far enough she would be able to put it off for a couple of days.

A particularly rooty tree took her by surprise. She tripped falling onto her side. In her weak state it hurt like hell. She probably bruised instantly. But she didn't have time to dally. She pushed herself to her feet and continued. Her toe and fingernails were now full of dirt. Her side was covered in dirt. She was pretty sure she had twigs and leaves in her hair. More of a state than she was before. There were cuts in her feet, her muscles were aching, full of lactic acid. Her chest had a stabbing pain in her left side, she raised her arm to put pressure on her chest to attempt to stop it. Obviously it didn't do anything.

As she continued running, to the best of her ability, she finally got to the wall at the edge of the church. It backed onto a park. She clambered onto it. It was only about four foot high. But dragging Melissa's weight up onto the wall took almost all her effort. She scrapped her tits and stomach up to to the top and practically fell over to the other side. Great, more dirt in my hair, Melissa thought. Apparently she wasn't as worried. Being off the church ground had calmed her nerves. She stood up and wiped some of the twigs and dirt off her.

Suddenly from behind her, a blood curdling scream. It wasn't her. But it was terrifying. It lasted about 4 seconds before being cut off in an instant. The sudden silence of Melissa's surroundings sounded like the loudest noise on the planet. It was time to get as far away as possible.

The words were not intended to escape her lips. But in the lonely dark, Melissa couldn't help but talk to herself.

"She is coming"


	11. Chapter 11 - The Ghosts Of Another World

**Chapter 11 - The Ghosts Of Another World**

Black.

It was black.

Everything.

Everything was black.

 _How long has this lasted._

 _How long will it last._

 _The black._

Slowly. Slowly but surely. It did. Well, it's not that the blackness disappeared. But small white lights. Slowly came into view. They were moving slowly across Jane's vision. It seemed to go on forever. Like a piece of artwork. The start slowly flowed past, top to bottom. Jane couldn't tell how long it went on for. But it could have been a millennium. She felt compelled to turn her head. As she did there was a planet. It was a ringed planet, but not Saturn. The rings were different. And the colours. The colours were fantastic. Rather than the greens, blues and yellows of earth it was pinks, purples, colours she couldn't even describe, colours she hadn't seen before. It was beautiful.

Over the horizon of the planet there was a star. It looked like the main sun of this planet. But it wasn't a sun. It was swirly like a corkscrew. For some reason the areas in between the sun were not illuminated they were absolutely pitch black. As black as it had been before this crazy… Vision started.

She floated towards the planet. There was a warming feeling. Her vision seemed to glow. It gave Jane a giddy attitude to the vision.

 _This isn't a feeling. I'm entering the atmosphere. I should be on fire._

The warming feeling disappeared. She was now floating around the planet. Molten silver lakes. Shimmering hills of purple. The oddest flora and fauna. Weirder than her deepest imagination. Tentacle plants of a colour similar to magenta but not a colour she had ever seen. Large six legged dinosaur like creatures roaming across hills in a heard. Giant spider like things rolling around in a ball to then stop and uncurl and eat some smaller thing. In the distance absolutely ginormous long legs strolled slowly across the horizon, going up into the clouds out of sight before you could see what was on the top of them. The clouds were a sulphur like colour and even, despite being vapour like ours, still seemed to have that porous, matte quality to them. Everything else had a shiny metallic glaze to it. Even the creatures.

Jane floated out over one of the silver lakes. Once again she felt compelled to look down and did.

What she saw looking back at her in the reflection of this lake was a bird, whale thing. Like a blue whale but with a rounded tail and a longer, thinner neck. It's wings were also rounded. It's skin was the deepest black. It was flying across the sky. It was magnificent.

Behind it was five or six smaller versions but they had little white dots on them. The flock of whale birds seemed to stick out weirdly in the environment. Everything else seemed to be from the same colour scheme.

 _Camouflage! They fly in space. Space whales!_

The largest one, which seemed to be her vantage point in this alien world. Had the head of venom. Large white eyes, big mouth with a jaw that went back oddly far and was covered in the green slime.

Suddenly, the blackness returned.

Then cleared. Quicker than before. But still an indeterminate amount of time had past.

The sky above her glowed purple. Stretched out in front of her were hundreds of thousands of humanoid creatures. In a long thin valley that seemed to go on forever. They were Lankier with a deep green, leathery skin. They had animalistic faces, kind of like a coyote but their teeth seemed to be part of their skin. They held spears, maybe they were guns, the weapons were halfway in between.

Jane held up her arms and let out an alien scream. Her arms were extremely muscled and extremely long. All the things in front of her did a similar thing. Some jumping, some shaking, a handful, especially near the front remained still and stowic.

Jane's movements felt like they were hers, but it was more of a led movement, like she didn't have a choice. It's just sort of happened.

Still with her arms in the air, she turned around. What stood, towering overher was a statue, made out of the shiniest gold. It stood out dramatically from the purple and dark areas around her. It was of a figure similar to the crowd, now behind her. Again it had venom's head. But it had about 12 pairs of boobs, of steadily decreasing size down the front of its body.

Suddenly, the blackness returned.

Then cleared. Quicker than before. But still an indeterminate amount of time had past.

Her adrenaline shot up. She was surrounded by spider like creatures, they were a brilliant pink and seemed big. She didn't know what gave her that feeling. She was stabbing one of them with her arm. It was black. She held out another three arms and three balls of black goo shot out, covering three of the creatures. Then they jumped onto another one. As they left their previous creatures, they were now curled up in a ball. She felt smug. The fourth one curled up into a ball. And the three black globs combined into a single one and the shot back towards Jane, merging back into her arm. She then had a small feeling of pleasure. Which turned quickly to anger, she span around quickly extending four of her arms, they were more blade like than they were before. She beheaded and sliced off some of the arms and several of the creatures heads. Again she felt what can only be described as pleasure.

Suddenly, the blackness returned.

Then cleared. Quicker than before.

Jane was once again floating through space. In front of her was a cloud. It seemed like it was glowing. Time seemed different, she didn't know why. The stars in the background seemed to move quickly. The cloud started crumbling together, very slowly. It was forming a lump in the middle. The ball in the middle got bigger and bigger. Once it got to a certain size it sparked into a bright light. About half of the dust was left, it slowly formed a disc. Then several balls formed till all the dust was used up.

 _The formation of a solar system, right before my eyes._

The planets orbited at an extremely fast rate. It lasted what seemed like a few minutes. Then the sun started getting bigger and bigger it absorbed a few of the inner planets. It kept getting bigger and bigger and steadily more orange. A couple more planets disappeared. Then it became a deep beautiful red. Then it shrunk… a cloud of dust was dispersed away. And it's became a cold white dwarf.

Jane was left there, hanging in the dark of space again.

Then black.

Jane was next to an orange… what could only be described as a blob. It came closer to her. It attached to her and her to it. Very quickly she felt an organic sensation, all over her body, like she was cuming from everywhere. Then a gleeful feeling. Black tendrils came out of her in loads of spikes. Stabbing through the orange blob and seemingly absorbing it. Jane felt powerful. Like she could destroy the world.

Black again.

She was shooting through space again. Much faster than the space whale. But she had the strangest feeling of deja vu. Catapulting past galaxies, stars, neutron stars, black holes. Something familiar was visible.

 _My solar system_

Jane shot through all of it quite quickly. And plummeted into earth.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Ghosts Of Our Past

**Chapter 12 - The Ghosts Of Our Past**

The visions seemed to speed up now.

She was flying through a city with tall skyscrapers, the cars below her seemed old, maybe fifty or sixty years old. The light nights of the city whizzed past her as she reached the top of an arc and started to fall. Her right arm reached out and formed a fist. It was much larger than hers. More muscled and masculine. It was black but not like Melissa's of the other visions, it was much smoother, less alien and seemingly more cloth like. There was a whiteish square on the back of the hand and out of it shot a long Web like tendril. Then she swung with ever increasing speed. Once she got halfway through, at the bottom of the arc, her legs swung forward. Although it should have. It didn't shock her to just go into her field of view, her toned masculine abs with the bottom of an extremely white spider design and just below them a large bulge at her crotch. She was seeing this from a man's point of view.

The scene shifted. She felt amazing. She was looking at the ceiling. Her head slowly looked down. In front of her was a beautiful red headed woman. She was blindfolded. Her mouth was in absolute ecstasy, moaning and breathing heavily. Her deep deep red hair was spread out over the bed. She was on her back. Her breasts were relatively large, but perky and lightly graced with sweat. She wanted to touch them. Her hand came up, seemingly the same of before, particularly the rounded fingers. As it got closer to the woman's tit the blackness peeled back. And a man's hand, with a wedding ring on it grabbed it and squeezed it. She started to feel even better, a feeling she hadn't felt before. She looked down further. At the bottom on her stomach the black had also peeled away. She was slamming her dick into the woman. She could feel it. The pressure, wrapping round her member, the juices of the woman, as she panted Jane could feel her gripping onto her penis. She felt something building up. She looked up and to her left. Looking back at her, was the same body before. Covered as much as possible in the black skin, except where the body touched the woman. The face wasn't venom. It didn't have the mouth and it wasn't as animalistic. It seemed to be just a human head. She started to slam harder. Her dick pulsated. She could feel her cum moving through it and her brain started to tingle. It was so different to her own orgasm. She closed her eyes while she came. Enjoying the feeling. When she opened them again. Venoms head was there for a second. Then the tongue went in and the mouth closed back to the way it was before. She tilted her head to the side in a real WTF Moment.

Black.

She was looking in the mirror. She was a massive hulk of a man. Oozing with massive muscles pulsating all over his naked body. He had short blonde hair. In his left hand he had one of the largest Dumbbells she had ever seen, slowly raising it and lowering while he stared at himself. In his right hand was his huge veiny penis. He was stroking it slowly. Up and down whilst looking at his muscles. His hand slowly had the creeping of the black tendrils over it. She felt a struggle with it. Then his hand was covered in a black tendril sphere, so he couldn't touch his cock. The same things happened with her left hand and she dropped the dumbbell. The arms were pulled up to the ceiling and tied. _A little like I was a while ago… Or still am._ The blackness covered over his cock in a skin tight condom type layer. She could feel the pressure on it. It felt amazing. But it started expanding till it was about three times the size. And then it started moving. Quickly. It was like nothing she could even comprehend to have felt. It was fucking it up and down. It was stroking round and round. It was tingling, nibbling, stroking, wet and dry all at the same time. The man in her reflection had the smuggest look on his face. He slowly bit his lower lip as the tendrils started moving down his arms and up from his feet. It left his head alone and covered the rest of his body. Shockingly it got bigger in the process. He kept staring at himself. And without blinking the tendrils slowly wrapped up over his face as he came into the black mass pleasuring his cock. _Oh fuck that was amazing._

The vision changed again. Each vision had a different feeling. But this one felt the same.

She was in a small suburban house. The decor was old. In front of her was a little old lady, she looked terrified. She had been crying. A lot. They were in the living room. There was stairs to the right and in front was the front door.

She could feel the skin moving over her. Tickling her and pruning her up and down. She could feel a faint throb in her crotch. It feels like when that guy was wanking in the mirror. Maybe this is his vision again. Slowly moving up and down. Not for pleasure or ejaculation. Just a friendly reminder that it's there. And what it can do.

She heard keys in the lock.

"Show Time," she heard the thick, layered and dominating voice from herself. It contained an air of excitement in it. The skin seemed to pick up its attention on the cock she currently experienced. She could feel the weight of the tongue swinging from side to side.

The front door opened. A man in his mid 20's opened it. As he struggled slightly to get his key out of the lock. He noticed what was happening in the living room. The look of shock on his face was terrifying, the picture of his face was that everything he cared about was in danger. The old woman pipped up before he could decide what to do.

"Don't move Peter," the woman's voice quivered, she had obviously been forced to say this. But had practiced enough to reel off the words with a shocking amount of confidence, "he says if you stay there and listen to what he has to say, nothing bad will happen."

"What does that mean Eddie?" Peter said.

"Let's hope you don't have to find out Petey, just let me say my piece and we can all have an early night." Venom, Eddie?, replied. Still with the tongue waggling.

"Please listen to him Peter," the old lady said.

Peter looked at the old lady with confusion and pity, then to Eddie with anger.

The world seemed to slow down. The skin rippled on Eddie's head. _What's that?_

Her vision seemed to focus on Peter's knee. It was slowly, very slowly, bending. Not that he was bending it slowly, she could just see everything in slow motion. They started to grin. The cock stroking started to increase.

Hundreds of tendrils erupted from their skin. They arced away from Eddie towards the old lady. She was only a couple of feet in front of them. It took about what seemed like three seconds for them to arch over and almost surround the lady. Each one slowly pierced her skin.

By this point peter's knee had barely bent at all. His arms had come round as if he was about to sprint towards them. His face wasn't keeping up with what was happening. His expression soon was still determined to get to them. But deep in his eyes, Jane could see the recognition that it was too late.

The tendrils stayed there for a second. Then they began retracting away from her. Each one took with it.

A piece of skin.

Each tendril pulled away a tiny amount. But together in perfect synchronisation, they had completely skinned this little old lady. All the tendrils dropped their respected parts, they fell to the floor. Some of them. Has bits of hair on them, a couple had clothes pierced into them. A couple of the tendrils dropped her eye balls.

Jane was nowhere near as horrified by this as she should have been. Something about the spectacle of it stirred up in her an air of awe of this power. The skin had started furiously pumping eddie's cock.

The tendrils all returned home. The lady started dropping to the floor. Peter had started his jump towards them. Eddie's hand shot out a long whip like tentacle that flew across the room, knocking the old woman's limp body as it went past her. It wrapped around peter's neck, chest and one his legs while he was now in mid air charging towards Eddie. Time started speeding up. Eddie retracted the tentacle with Peter attached to it. He grabbed peter's head with his other hand and slammed him into the floor. Peter's face was inches from the no skinned, eyeless woman. Eddie forced all his weight onto Peter as he tried to struggle. Although the still covered by the blackness, it Started leaking down onto Peter, suctioning him to the floor. Eddies head was on his shoulder right next to peter's ear, tongue waggling in pleasure. The black ooze had plugged eddie's cock so he co

* * *

uldn't cum and was milking him faster than Jane could comprehend. Four tiny tendrils came out of eddie's head and peeled open Peters eyelids, so he had to stare at the woman.

"Now, now, now. Say goodbye to auntie" venom whispered into peter's ear.

"Eddie I'll fucking kill you you insane cu…" Peter tried to say before Venom plunged his long tongue into peter's mouth.

Deep inside the black mess of the two men. One forced to stare at his dead aunt, another approaching orgasmic bliss, another tendril formed. And it forced its way through peters clothes and plunged into his arse. It expanded and fucked him incredibly fast in time with the cock stroking Jane could feel through this weird vision she was having. She could feel Peter struggling to escape the man mountains grip and onslaught.

Without even thinking of the woman or the man. Jane could just feel everything Eddie felt. _Oh my god this feels good. The power. The domination. The tingling up my spine. The feel of this thing's pleasure._ Eddie's skin was being stroked and massaged. Every tip of her body tingled. The pressure on her her cock was building up. She could feel the cum pushing against the thing bit of the ooze inside her cock. Her brain was fuzzy all she could think of was what the thing was doing to her. _Him. Eddie. Me. Us._

Without warning the tendril in her dick popped out. A massive torrent of cum spurted out of her cock. As the alien pumped, all her body's muscles contracted spurting out more and more. The rest of the sensations slowly died down. The alien softened it grip on the dick. The last little dribbles of semen were tenderly coaxed out of Eddie. The thing also stopped slamming itself into peter's arse at the same rate.

The thing slowly peeled off of Eddie. It kept its mass on Peter, holding him down. But slowly revealed eddies naked body to the world. Jane could feel it, tickling across the skin. From the overwhelming pressure and stimulation of before it felt like a releasing change. Eddies knees and hands were still firmly in the black puddle. But at the mouth, the bottom jaw had pulled away from his face. With the tongue attached to it. Still in Peter's mouth.

Eddies human face got even closer to peter's ear.

"You could have had it so much better with us." He was panting slightly, still in post orgasmic bliss. "We wanted you. We were going to be reasonable. You just had to listen Peter. You need to live with what YOU did to aunt may. Then… Then I'll come back for you. And it won't be as fun. Or as fast.

"See you soon, Spider-Man." He finished.

The black mass lifted off of Peter, seemingly bringing Eddie to his feel at the same time. The tongue came out of peter's mouth and returned to its place at eddie's mouth. It spilled up eddie's legs, up his back and then over his head. The last thing to be covered was his smug smile as venoms mouth closed over his face. Jane felt comfort now the suit was back on. Even though it wasn't her body. She still felt naked without the black covering her.

Peter didn't move. He didn't close his eyes. Tears started spilling out of his eyes. Eddie turned and began to walk out the door. He turned to look back and see the man he had just ruined.

Jane noticed Peters bum was covered in blood and cum.

 _We did that._

The blackness returned. Jane could feel a different presence.

She was in a tunnel. There was a shallow flow of water. It looked like it was on the ceiling. She must have been crawling along the roof of the tunnel.

As her hands went forward they were a lot thinner, and a lot more demonic. Long thin nails, closer to talons than fingers. And the white patches on the back of those hands were not longer the perfect geometric shapes they were before, they were more angled, more veined.

Jane could hear voices in the distance. Quite a crowd. She continued crawling and there was an opening, into a large room. There were several wooden boxes around and about ten men, in balaclavas, with guns and a real dodgy vibe.

She stayed, on the ceiling, staring into the room. It appeared the men were smuggling drugs. She felt an intense hatred towards them but she wasn't quite sure why. The men were arranging things, moving stuff around. Getting some boxes onwheels etc. About an hour past by, it didn't seem long to Jane.

She waited.

She heard one of the men call out to another one.

"Hey Junior, will you go find out if the van's here yet," one of them shouted out.

"Sure Bob" said another. He then put down a box and started walking in Jane's direction.

The skin wriggled.

 _Show time._

The stuff rippled at Jane's legs, it peeled off her feet, slowly. As it revealed her skin she could feel the humid, surprisingly warm air pass through her toes. It flowed up her legs, it felt like the reverse of getting in a pool, the liquid lapping at your body as you go deeper. She wasn't getting deeper, she was getting shallower. As it got to her waist her crotch and butt were left covered. Like a C-string was left. It flowed up past her midriff and breasts, again leaving two black blobs over her nipples. She felt it leaving the back of her head flowing over the top of her head. She could feel her hair, which was quite short, falling towards the ground and it was freed from the black ooze. Once it got past her eyes she opened her mouth. All the darkness that had previously covered her started sliding into her mouth, slowly passing down her throat. Once it was all in her she gave a devilish grin. She was still on the ceiling. She could feel it, moving around inside her.

Junior entered the tunnel, he was heading towards Jane. She "let go" of the ceiling with her hands and hung from her feet. Her face was about half a meter from juniors face. The shock and confusion in his eyes was glorious, the last thing this man expected when walking down this underground tunnel was a virtually naked woman hanging from the ceiling. It was extra satisfying only being able to see his eyes.

The woman smiled. Then grabbed either side of his head.

"What," he whispered quietish, still in toto much shock to get proper words out.

Her throat, shoulders and back lurched, about to throw up.

"The" he managed at much more appropriate volume

Jane felt it pushing against her gullet, she vomited violently at the man's face. Black, thick, clearly alive and scrambling liquid shot out of her mouth, piercing through the man's balaclava, going down his throat. In between the two, a torrent of fast moving black mass flowed from one to the other. Jane lurched again. It wasn't in a painful way, it was extremely satisfying actually. She lurched one more time and the last strand of black came out. The man was pulsing and shaking. His shoulders seemed to be slamming backwards and forwards. Eventually he stopped and with a blank face stared at Jane.

"Junior, you okay?" Shouted one of the men.

Jane winked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Junior, suddenly more animated, called back. He turned and started walking back.

"I've just forgotten something,"

Jane walked slowly around the outside of the tunnel. Rotating as she did till she was the right way up. As she entered the big room, junior, without a weapon had started attacking the other men. Clawing, biting, punching. Some of them shot at him. For some reason Jane didn't care. She didn't pay attention. But she felt something weird, something deep down. But she wasn't really concentrating on that either. Her remaining suit had come alive. It was rubbing her up and down her slit, teasing her asshole and pinching her nipples lightly. Jane found a area of the floor she liked. Faced towards the battle and lay down. Legs wide spread with her knees in the air. She was just enjoying the teasing of the blackness on her. She closed her eyes and the sensations seemed to increase. She heard a fleshy neck snap off in the distance. Her alien panties penetrated her. She started stroking herself, her belly, her shoulders, hugging her arms as the thing slowly started bringing her towards orgasm. Again she heard a bit of a struggle and scuffle from the other side of the room. In time with the grunts and punches, her nipples and breasts were massaged and rubbed. Her breathing heaved in time with the penetration below. She still didn't feel whole or satisfied. She felt naked.

There was one more snap, there was another thrust.

"Ooooh," she coo'ed.

The phallic implement stayed there. Deep inside her. She heard footsteps coming towards her. The panties removed themselves from her and shuffled, she felt the air on her pussy lips, the black ooze slowly pulled her pussy lips apart. She was very wet and she could feel the exposure. The footsteps stopped.

"I have done everything you wished mistress," Junior said.

Jane opened her eyes and leant her head forward. Juniors clothes were ripped. He was covered in blood, especially at his mouth. His face was bruised and if it wasn't for his neutral facial expression he would have looked like a broken man.

Jane looked down at the pile of bodies. One, she noted as having several scratches on his face and his body was facing the opposite direction. She tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips.

"Not quite everything," she said in a sultry fashion.

He tilted his head to the side as well. The top half of his body seemed to twitch.

In an instant, he split in half at the waist, facial expression completely changing, a horrific distorted scream echoed out of his mouth and round the chamber. Blood started dripping down his legs in quite a large torrent. And the black stuff shot out of him and in a long pulsating mass shot out of his wounds and deep into Jane's pussy. She screamed with pleasure as she was filled to the brim. The rest of the substance splashed up her belly and chest rapidly expanding to cover her. The last bit of it came out of Junior and he folded over backwards onto the floor still screaming. As her hands were covered becoming the vicious talons of before she grabbed some of it and pushed it into her mouth. It filled her mouth and carried on expanding down her throat and up over her head covering her hair. She was being fucked in every hole and all over her skin. Still on her back she was physically shaking as she repeatedly orgasmed. Not a sound came out of her mouth as the entity fucked her throat, pussy and ass in rhythm to her vibrating body. The only thing she could hear was the continued screaming and shock from the crippled junior. Her body was close to not being able to take much more. The substance in her ass slowly relaxed, as did her vagina. It didn't quite remove itself, it just became like the rest, a thin layer covering her insides. Like a tender kiss the stuff in her throat slowly dissipated and she felt a light tap on her lips. Then her giant animalistic mouth opened and she let out an alien, "oooooooooooh yes!"

She jumped to her feet inserting one of her taloned fingers into her black vagina, pushing it in and out slowly. She walked over to the split and broken man. He had given up screaming and was just whimpering.

He locked eyes with her. Fear covered his face. His eyes widened.

She stuck out her tongue and grabbed one of her tits with it, circling it. Covering it in green saliva.

She lifted up her leg. Her toes were also had long nails, they were about triple the length that Jane would have expected. She wiggled them. The movement of her leg changed the angle of her vagina slightly. She enjoyed having her finger in there. The ooze wasn't helping her this time. Except with her endowed fingers.

She smiled. Whilst looking deep in the eyes of Junior.

 _I think he knows what's coming… I hope it's me._

She slammed her foot down on his head. Crushing it completely. He pussy was once again filled. She pulled her finger out. The long digit that had been in her. Was covered in green slime. She licked it off, savouring the taste. It tasted like pussy wetness, but not Jane's.

 _I can taste this woman. I don't even know her name and I know what her juice tastes like._

She spoke out loud seemingly to no one.

"We enjoyed that."

 _I wonder who she's talking to?_

The out of nowhere a voice replied.

 **Yes… Yes we did.**

Sorry, been on holiday, very busy and haven't been writing. There won't be another update this week, but there should be another one next Thursday as long as I can keep a few chapters ahead in drafts. More feedback wanted. Someone asked for Black Cat... Well ;)


	13. Chapter 13 - The Voice Inside Someone

**Chapter 13 - The Voice Inside Someone Else's Head**

The black cleared.

It was Eddie again. Jane could feel it. He was in a hospital room. There was a blonde haired woman in the bed. She seemed unconscious. She wasn't moving. Eddie was holding her hand. The familiar bleep of the heart rate machine filled the room, accented perfectly with the slow long suction sounds of the ventilator.

Eddie was in plain clothes. Just some trousers and a jumper.

But inside the trousers his cock was being slowly stimulated. He was rock solid. But as he looked down, the trousers didn't show it. There was a grip at the base and a seemingly endless stroke from bottom to top.

 **Go on.**

"No." He muttered out loud. "She was unstable after last time. That's how this happened" the stroking stopped for a second. Eddie looked up at the woman. Jane could feel it. How much he loved her. His concern. A slight bit of anger. Everything.

Then the stroking continued. It went in the other direction now. There was no extra pressure or speed but somehow it felt better.

 **No. No, Spider-Man. Spider-Man did this.**

 _Spider-Man?_

 **If he hadn't have interfered, we wouldn't have had to have joined with her. If he hadn't have interfered, we wouldn't have had to leave her so abruptly. Then she wouldn't have tried to kill herself.**

"No", Eddie called out. "She can't do it again, I can't do it again, we need you."

 **You'll be fine Eddie. We will make sure of it. Then she will be fine. Then we will be one again.**

The stroking Increased. Then there was a swirling around the cock. It settled and the alien goo was fucking her. It felt like the vagina she had experienced before. The same soft wet feeling. Eddie looked down but there was still just trousers.

 **We know how much you like it when Ann is inside us. When you are inside Ann.**

 _Ann? Is that her name? Is she the one from before? In the sewer?_

Now there was kisses all over eddie's body. Anywhere his clothes were. The fucking increased.

Eddie lent back in his chair. He didn't reply. He just felt what the alien was doing to him. He started to breathe heavier. His dick was twitching inside the alien pussy. It sped up, slamming his cock roughly. He was on the edge. The pressure was building up. Then it started slowing down. She could feel it. The cum ready to go but not quite. As he calmed down it sped up. Just as he was about to cum again, it slowed down. This went on for what seemed like hours.

Jane could feel eddie's arm muscles and jaw clenching. He was struggling without release.

"Fine!" He shouted.

Instantly, eddies clothes turned into the back goo wrapping around his manhood. There was a swirling at the tip, and a mass of it gripped the base of it and pulled to the end it then slid back up again. It was fast, intense and orgasmic. Within a few pumps he started cumming. Clearly a lot had built up. About a minute of muscle tensing, this time in a good way and Eddie had emptied his balls into the black mass on his lap.

The ooze started crawling down his legs onto the floor. It sprawled across the floor and up the side of the bed. There was only a small amount left at Eddies penis it seemed to grab his balls and stroke from his gooch across his balls and down his shaft to the tip. A little goodbye caress.

 **See you soon Eddie**

Black again.

She was sat on a rooftop. Looking over the city. Towering above and below her. The suit was casually lulling between her legs. The soft wind and the sounds of cabs honking, people walking, talking and shouting. What a time to be alive.

 _There are some buildings missing. I wonder how long ago this is. Is this even real?_

She heard a whipping sound and looked up. Jumping from roof to roof in the distance was a silhouette of a woman. She seemed to stop and pause. Jane could sense what was happening.

The suit moved. Her mouth opened over the top of her head going back down her neck. It felt so wet and alive. Yet her head was dry, it was such a sexual sensation even in the slightest move. It peeled down revealing her short hair to the wind. She was lying on her back, her arms propping up her shoulders so she could see the buildings across and her right leg was resting on her left knee. It was a casual position. Her hands and feet became less taloned, forming boots and long, slender fingers. The head section settled into a near collar.

But still she could feel like light movement in her crotch.

The silhouette apparently satisfied, continued moving towards her. It's slender form leaping from rooftop to rooftop. With grace and light footed speed. Every now and again she would use a whip to get over some of the bigger gaps.

 _Kinky._

She did a backwards flip landing on the roof that Ann was on.

 _Black, skin tight, leather catsuit, white fur trim framing her cleavage, thigh high boots (with a massive heel), long silver hair, a cute eye mask and a body that could wet a girl's skirt in seconds. My kind of lady. Not to mention the whip._

The woman cockily walked forward, swinging her hips with one hand holding the whip coiled up and the other on her waist pushing her ample bosom up slightly.

"I thought Venom had disappeared for a while… take some time to loose all that weight, and grow some boobs?"

"Oh kitty cat, we've just been having some fun. You know what it's like, a girl doing what she wants," Ann replied.

 _It's so weird when they talk. It feels like I'm talking… So weird._

"And what is it you want now… Do I have to get the spider to kick your ass again."

"No, no, I've changed my plans. We've got an idea that even your ego will find appealing." Ann said this with a smile on her face.

The woman looked puzzled.

Jane could feel the skin moving. Sloshing across her head, breasts and shuffling everywhere else. She could feel hair against the back of her head and large breasts forming. She looked down to see the splitting image of the woman stood in front of her, below her. Huge boobs barely kept in by her black leather fur lined, diving cleavage catsuit. White, long straight hair cascading down her shoulders. As she spoke up, the voice was exactly the same.

"Now kitty cat, how about a night to remember?"

The stunned white haired feline had no idea what to say.

"Why don't we give you more of an offer." Ann licked her lips. And darted forward with intense speed.

Thrusting her leg in between felicia's. So her thigh rested on her mound. One of her clawed gloved hands wrapped round the small of felicia's back pulling her close so felicia's Camel toe couldn't pull away from her thigh. Ann's other hand went up in between felicia's shoulder blades and made sure the identical woman's tits were squashed together. She nuzzled her lips on the cat's neck and started kissing.

"Don't," she kissed, "tell," she kissed, "us," she kissed. Every movement was followed with a pull with her hands to make sure their boobs, and her thighs on the cats pussy rubbed together to stimulate. "You've," she kissed again, "never," she kissed, "wanted," she kissed, "to," she sucked on the cat's ear lobe, "fuck," she licked her ear from lobe up to the top, "yourself?" She whispered huskilly in her ear. Her thigh virtually vibrating against felicia's pussy.

"You're lucky spiders away… and the cat wants to play" she replied in a low sensual manner. Her body language was starting to respond to Jane's advances.

Ann gave a deep guttural moan into felicia's neck. Whilst moving her thigh with more intent. Backwards, forwards and side to side in an attempt to purse her pussy lips, which was probably impossible given the tight leather over it.

"Yours or mine?" Felicia finally let out.

"We were thinking on the rooftop? Then maybe mine?"

"Well," felicia's breathing was starting to get heavy. However she hadn't done anything to pay back the stimulation. "I could do with that, my place is a bit far."

Ann quickly shot around felicia so she was behind her. One hand on her left breast and one on her naval. She slowly snaked her hand between the fur and leather down towards felicia's crotch.

"We do wonder why you have a zipper on this thing. Is it entirely necessary?" Ann whispered before continuing to kiss her neck. She started slowly massaging felicia's breast whilst simply cupping her pussy. She wore no underwear under the black leather suit and Jane could feel the cat's nipples hardening and she stroked.

"A girl's gotta go to the bathroom some time." She was grinding on Ann's lap and moving her hips in a way that seemed to try to get some friction from Ann's hand, unsuccessfully. "I get the feeling that you might not understand that… What with your… Outfit?"

Ann stayed silent, her hand moved to the other breast. She rubbed as sensually as possible, showing an urgency but not giving felicia any by keeping her hand as still as possible on the woman's crotch, the tight leather making it a lot easier. She kept kissing her neck.

"Come on, don't tease a girl." Felicia moaned with an almost sarcastic tone.

She was very wet now and Jane could feel it pooling on Ann's glove.

 _This is sexy, sort of wish I had a third person view._

"Now kitty, you should be careful what you wish for with a girl who has such a special "outfit," as you put it."

Ann's glove extended, out of her palm, shooting up into felicia's pussy, a large mass of black matter, completely filling up her vagina, thrusting in and out, swirling, expanding to rub against the whole surface area inside her.

"Oh, Ahhhhh, oooooooo," felicia was moaning loudly on the rooftop, vibrating against Ann's hand and responding to what the alien was doing inside her.

Jane felt the smugness of Ann. Then the glove retracted completely. Back to the simple cupping.

"Oh, oooo, mmmmmmmm," Felicia's legs went slightly limp resting her weight more on Ann's hand.

"Now, Now Kitty. Don't want you thinking this is just for you now do we?" Whispered Ann.

She pulled her hand out ever so slowly. Making sure to really tease felicia. She slowly walked round to her front, gave her a quick peck on the lips and lept up, spinning round so her legs hooked round the back of felicia's head planting her own "leather" covered pussy into her face. The woman was strong enough to hold up both hers, and Ann's weight. Ann just nuzzled her head into the cats crotch, feeling the warmth emanating off it. Jane could really see the silver hair coming off her head now.

Felicia started licking.

 _Like a good little girl._

She seemed to be struggling to get purchase through the thick leather. Ann obviously noticed this and suit got tighter and thinner. And tighter and thinner. Till felicia was licking out Ann as if it wasn't covered in a costume at all. The black had virtually become her skin.

 _… With some benefits it seems. Everything's heightened. Like there's more nerves than normal. Wow. Oh. Oooooo._

At the same moment Ann moaned.

"Wow. Oh. Oooooo"

As they bucked on her head, she felt the dripping of Ann's pussy. Her alien endows legs pulled the cat's head into them.

"Ohhhhh fuck yes,"

Felicia was starting to struggle with the strength being put into her neck from the woman hanging off it. But this was too hot to stop. Two felicia's 69ing on a roof top. Well almost.

In her enjoyment Ann had stopped paying as much attention to felicia. It didn't go unnoticed.

 _Oh yes, oooooooo. Mmmmmmmm._

Ann stopped bucking on felicia's face. And steadily loosened her grip on her head, with her legs. Ann's head was resting against the woman's mound like a pillow.

"I thought this position would be… Mutually beneficial?" Felicia said, slightly muffled by Ann's alien vagina right next to her face.

Ann's legs, unhooked, falling over her head, with grace she cartwheeled out of the standing 69 position. Turning towards the other cat she took a step closer, with one hand grabbing her zip and the other popping a finger under her chin. Felicia squirmed as her mirror image pulled the seemingly loud zipper, slowly down past her massive boobs to her midriff. Ann was going as slow as possible, whilst getting close and closer to the Cat. Felicia could feel Ann's breath as their lips were within touching distance.

"Only once you get your ass in my bed" Ann pulled away. Sending a whip to a far off rooftop and pulling herself away and disappearing into the night. With quite the grin on her face.

* * *

Felicia was left standing on the rooftop by herself… quite unsatisfied. Staring at herself shooting off into the night.

"Would it be wrong if I said that was a nice ass?" She zipped herself up, talking into the now lonely night. "Who cares" she pulled her own whip out, "just gotta keep up."


	14. Chapter 14 - The Unfinished Story

**Chapter 14 - The Unfinished Story**

Jane climbed through the window of the apartment. She looked around the dingy apartment. There was a bed in the corner, weights and a single, lonely, tiny chest of drawers with a small cheap C.R.T. television on the top. There was a light under what she assumed was the bathroom. She hopped onto the bed. She could feel the Alien skin bored with being in this tame form. Yearning for some fun. Ann stroked herself, from the boob down to her thigh. It seemed to satiate the ooze.

There was a flush. Running water from the other room and some hand patting.

The door opened. And out stepped Eddie, still not noticing the woman on his bed. Although not as muscled as before, he was still a heft of a man. Large and bulking, he was topless with loose boxer shorts on.

"Honey, I'm home." Now felicia's voice stood out more than before. Eddie nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with the biggest confused look on his face.

"I live here Eddie, with you. Don't you recognise me?" Ann said gesturing to herself.

"Ann?"

"Yes, now, come give pussy a kiss?" She pursed her lips.

"What? No I haven't…" Two tendrils shot out of Ann, one grabbed his neck shutting him up, the other ripped off his boxers. Then grabbed his waist, picked him up and dragged him on top of Ann.

"You know I don't like it when you disobey me." She moved her face closer to his about to kiss him, he responded more to her this time, ready to return the notion. "But that's not what I meant." She rolled him over and span around sitting on his face.

Jane could feel the costume retract from her crotch as Ann did so. Planting her bare human pussy on Eddie's face. It slid over his mouth, dripping wet. The suit then reformed over his head so he was attached inside her costume. She wriggled on top of him, her lips opening slightly as she did. The naked body in front of Jane seemed to be vibrating slightly.

 _Can he breathe?_

Eventually she felt a lick on her pussy. Just what she wanted. The suit retracted from areas of his head, apparently he could now breathe. But there was still some substance holding his head in place. The steady licking continued.

"I know you like a domineering woman Eddie, so if you stop licking, you stop breathing."

The tongue picked up some speed. Jane's juices were allowing it to slide within her folds, as the pressure was being put on, Eddie's tongue would just edge into her passage, then continue up over her rock hard clit, sending a little tingle down her spine.

 _The power, he is under our control, without any use for the saliva. Just as he did to Peter, we are doing to him. Oh… He's not bad at this._

Ann wiggles her ass a bit more, her lips spreading wider as they wanted nothing more than to be filled.

The skin trembled slightly.

"Finally! Your present's here Eddie."

She lay forward on top of Eddie's bare chest, her head next to his now hard cock, Eddie's face still planted firmly into her crotch.

Felicia came in through the window. It looked like she didn't really know what to do. She just stared at what was happening.

"Hey Kitty," Ann put her hand on her face and rested her elbow on Eddie's thigh, with the other hand round the base of the cock. "I've got something for my pussy…" She wiggled his cock, Eddie's tongue lapped slightly harder, "cat."

"This isn't what I signed up for Venom," felicia went to turn away.

Jane picked up her hand, it had transformed into the claw, with a white square on the back of her hand. The White fur and glove like look was gone. The black web shot out, wrapping round felicia into a cocoon. Pulling her in rocked her on Eddie's face, which she kind of enjoyed.

 _This is much harder than Eddie, this woman is a lot stronger._

Pulling her onto the bed she grabbed the woman and started stroking her face.

"The rooftop was optional, this isn't." Felicia's eyes widened. "Now you can either have a fun night with yourself, fucking this guy," the Alien started creeping up over Ann's face, it didn't cover it completely, just moved over her, reminding the woman what she was dealing with. "Or we can do it my way."

Eddie stopped licking. The suit quickly surrounded his head. The licking resumed, the suit retreated.

After a while of terror, felicia's face returned to its normal, slightly cocky expression. "No."

"That's a shame," the head crept up and formed fully. Jane could feel it entering her mouth and eyes, up her nose and round her hair. Making them one again, seamlessly giving her control of the now monstrous, animal jaw. With an otherworldly voice she added, "us girls, are supposed to stick together." She then roared loudly in felicia's face. Tongue waggling, then coming out of her mouth and wrapping round the cat's throat. The rest of the suit reformed into the full venom. As it did it caressed and tickled her skin. It lapped at her nipples and hugged her whole body gently. Jane felt at home again. The only absense was where Eddie's head lay. His lapping, seemingly on queue from the roar, had turned into tongue fucking her. It just got to the part of her where her passage was tighten and she could feel it really pushing against her sides.

 _There was clearly some of him enjoying this, despite his initial reaction._

The black webbing around felicia, seemed to melt. It covered her from neck to toe and fingers. Still connected to Ann, the alien picked her up.

"Get the fuck off me, stop." Cat started protesting.

The tongue unraveled from her neck and shoved into her mouth. A long way. Jane could see it pushing against her neck, from the inside. The substance over her body removed a section of her costume at the vagina and little tendrils pulled apart her lips. And she got slowly lowered down onto Eddie's cock. As she did this, his head bucked as much as possible given the Symbiote holding it in place. The tendrils slowly lowered and raised the cat, while the tongue slowly fucked her mouth. Eddie's cock was starting to glisten with felicia's juices. She raised and lowered the woman with more speed and force. Slapping against Eddie. He automatically kept tongue fucking her in time with it. Cat's eyes were closed and there was a single tear running down her face.

Ann sent out another tendril to kneed Eddie's balls, round in circles & up and down. Another, very thin, tendril ran up his shaft and plugged his hole to stop him from cumming too early. The mass of black on Felicia slowly removed itself. The alien substance still provided all the momentum, but less was needed to restrain Felicia. Slowly tormenting her between the pleasure she was feeling and its forced nature. The tendrils started slamming her onto the cock harder and harder, and faster and faster. Ann's clawed hands grabbed her own breasts as she enjoyed the head she was getting and the sight of this beautiful blonde goddess under her complete control riding her ex-husband.

 _Whoever has this can do whatever they want. True Power._

Ann's thighs started riding Eddie's face harder. He was obeying.

Jane could see the cat's torment had disappeared, despite the stream on eyeliner down her face from her tears she was now cooing at the experience. Pleasure had overtaken her. Ann's tongue slowly retracted out of the woman's mouth, and she began audibly moaning.

She was slammed even harder. The wet sloshing sound of Alien tentacles, soaking vagina's and a pre-cum covered cock all slapping together in the dingy rented apartment filled the air.

Jane could hear Eddie moaning into her pussy as he was getting closer to cumming.

Cat started first, her tensing pussy and the stream of squirt coming out of her made it slightly more challenging for the tentacles to keep her on the cock. She was arching her back and tensing and bucking all at the same time. The small tendril in Eddie's urethra was removed and his dick erupted.

"Oh, Fu… uh… uh… uh… uck," she managed to squeeze out of her lips as her body rebelled against her, nerve endings going into overdrive.

Jane was simply bucking on Eddie's face, he had stopped licking since he started cumming. Only extremely muffled grunts came from between her legs. But she continued bouncing on his head. It still felt good and even more domineering than when he was licking her, willingly or otherwise. The ball squeezing tendril did so in a rhythmic pattern in time with his shafts tensing, firing ejaculate into the woman with force.

The tendrils slowly let go of Felicia as her thrusting, squirting and buckling had calmed down. She fell forwards towards Jane. Mouth open still cooing. Ann's previously dry tongue, now covered in the thick green saliva slotted into her mouth. The cat's eyes changed almost immediately, the want returned.

 _That looks weird with the eyeliner lines down her face._

Satisfied that she was going to be less of an Issue, the tentacles grabbed her again and threw her against the wall, upside down. She webbed her to the wall so she couldn't move and shot some web onto her mouth so she couldn't talk.

Jane stood up off Eddie, suit reforming around her, giving her a loving stroke as it covered her slit.

She walked off the end of the bed and turned around. Eddie was red faced, red balled and looked worn out.

"Oh my god Ann, I've missed you so much," He panted out.

A grin covered Jane's face she held up her hands, alien claws pointing at Eddie. His face slowly moved from glee to shock.

"And now Eddie, You will never see me again," black tendrils shot out of her fingers, shooting into Eddie's mouth, eyes, and dick, he looked in pain, getting as much of a scream out as he could manage being filled with the black. His body convulsed.

Jane was back in the infinite blackness.

* * *

Hey, I will return to this story eventually. But I'm ending this here for now to avoid Saying too much. I think We've gotten all the fun parts out of this... for now. Next time we have our last memory, presented to Jane, then the story continues forwards rather than filling in backwards. Feedback & Requests to JaneVenom ;)


	15. Chapter 15 - A Change Of Scenery

Once again. This contains explicit, graphic, violence and sexual themes.

Reader discretion is advised.

 **Chapter 15 - A change Of Scenery**

The blackness cleared.

She was different, this didn't feel like Ann, but it was definitely a woman. The emotions were different, The way she carried herself was different. And her surroundings, Were completely different.

Dust swirled around her as she walked. The air was clear, coast like, and had almost no smell of city smog. The yellow desert continued to the horizon. Little flora or fauna was to be seen. It seemed a lonely, desolate place. Up ahead of her there was a group of small village of huts, some military like trucks were parked just outside the main spread of the settlement.

She was walking with confidence & grace. She definitely didn't have the full suit on. But it didn't feel like she had normal clothes on. Some sort of tight one piece. The landscape gave Jane a feeling of freedom. The way the hills rolled, the wind swirled and the whisps of the sea air, relative to her life in the city, was magical. She continued walking, alone.

As she neared the huts she saw people. Oddly enough she didn't see any women. All she saw was men. Most of them had guns, Jane didn't know what they were, but they were the normal ones you saw on the news… not that she watched it any more, but whenever you saw someone on the news, they always had that gun unless they were the police or military. Some had bandanas covering their faces, others balaclava's. As she walked into the town she could hear some men whispering to each other.

"Ghaddar" they would nudge to each other. "Ghaddar is here." Others seemed to doubt, "Ghaddar doesn't exist."

Ahead of her two men stood by the largest house in the small settlement. Still single story, but about three times wider than all the others, and with could it be said, more glamorous decoration amongst mud huts in the desert. They both had guns. Large, muscled, angry men. One seemed more twitchy than the other.

"Stop!" He shouted, raising his gun. "Leave, we don't want you here. If you go there will be no trouble." He held his gun more aloft, now directly pointing at her. She looked down the barrel past the sight into his eye. True fear.

"If We cannot stay. Then there will be trouble." She said.

 _Melissa. This is Melissa. The woman who brought this to me._

The voice seemed to ring in Jane's head, this wasn't part of the vision. Life changing moments often held harder in one's memories. And Melissa's voice was part of one of them.

The nervous man looked to one side towards the huts, off to the distance where she assumed the other men were, who she had walked past after entering the town. Then he looked back at her.

The suit seemed to ripple slightly. Jane knew what was about to happen. Not exactly. Just a massive hunch of the next events. Time slowed.

Melissa's arms raised from her sides. The man's finger squeezed the trigger. Black, thick long tendrils shot out of her hands forming a cone shape with a relatively wide bottom pointing towards the man. As bullets started to shoot out it was nearly at him. The hot, metal slugs hit the symbiotic mass. Which absorbed the impact and slowed them down dropping them to the floor. The mass continued towards him, once it reached the gun it crippled the muzzle. And grabbed him by the arms forcing him to drop the now useless weapon. Time sped back to normal It pulled him closer and closer, he was screaming.

Melissa grabbed the man by the throat and held him above her head, he was a large man and at full arm length she barely took his feet off the floor, but the effect was the same. His eyes were terrified. He couldn't understand how this tiny woman was lifting him, or what the hell broke his gun.

"Worship us!" She said to him.

He looked at her. Fear and defyment covered his face.

She held up her other hand in his face, her nails turning black and elongating. "Worshipus!"

He stayed stowic. Jane could sense a crowd around her. All the men in the village were now here, about 12 of them. The black substance that mimicked nails changed, they became even longer and thicker and swayed with a threatening alien motion. They were now about 30cm long edging closer to his face.

"WORSHIP US!" She shouted at the man, the slight double of her voice appearing.

He looked at the floating tendrils in front of him. Then looked at her. Despite the struggle, he managed to spit. It didn't hit her, it dribbled down his chin. With her hand over his throat it must have been difficult to do even that. But his intentions were clear.

She moved her hand forwards. The thumb tendril squeezed between his lips, the forefinger and little fingers tendrils went up his nose. His eyes glared open. His body began convulsing. His eyes closed in pain as tears began coming out of his eyes. It wasn't because he was actually crying. Just a reaction to pressure on the top of the sinus' as the substance pushed into him. Tendrils from the middle two fingers forced their way between his eye lids. Jane could see the flow of the blackness from her fingers into the man's orifices, it seemed like a lot. She could also sense it in his throat, nasal passage and moving around his eyes and brain, not directly but was vaguely aware.

She let go with her other hand. The blackness held him aloft as it entered his body. The man was shaking. Jane could hear the substance ripping through his insides. His muscles were reacting uncontrollably and spamming. She turned. Looking now at the crowd. She repeated her words to him.

"WORSHIP US!" She shouted.

All of the men bowed down on one knee. They tried not to look at their comrade but couldn't help stealing glances. It was after all. A sight.

Clearly satisfied with the obedience she now had. She turned to walk towards the large hut. The black tendrils detaching at her hands. The man plummeted. She heard one of his legs break as he hit the floor. The black tentacles slowly worked their way completely into the man. He was still writhing on the floor gurgling coming from his mouth. She sultrily walked over to the man who was standing outside the hut. Swaying her hips much more than before. Her tight shiny black boots compressed the sand right in front of the man. His head remained bowed, without looking up at her.

"Stand," she commanded.

He stood up. And to attention. Although he mainly stared ahead soldier like, his eyes occasionally glanced towards his partner. Who was now very dead. The blackness that had consumed his insides had now started puncturing his skin and covering him. Instead of human sounds it was now just the slosh of the substance that was consuming him.

She grabbed his head gently with both her hands. For the first time he looked her in the eyes. She kissed him deeply pushing her tongue into his mouth. She could feel him slowly loosen up. He started to get into it. She slowly ran her right hand down from his face, down his muscled chest and reached into his pants. His snogging became scared and nervous. More blackness came out of her hand, enveloping his dick. Once it had a fair layer she broke off the kiss and pulled her hand out.

"You're currently our favourite," she whispered in his ear as the black cuckold slowly but surely massaged his penis.

She turned and leant against him, crossing her right leg over the left and pushing the toe of her shoe into the sand.

"Bet you're glad you didn't try to shoot us now." She said in a cocky way.

The last bit of his friend was covered in the black. A writhing mass of tendrils before them.

It split suddenly. One entity for every bowing man. They wriggled and crawled across the desert towards their targets. Slowly speeding up. Once they were within a few feet they lept at the men. Only a couple managed to not move. Accepting their fate, whatever it is. The rest struggled. But not for long. One had fallen to his side screaming trying to push the substance away, but fighting a liquid is quite difficult. As he tried to push it away, it slipped through his fingers. Till it found its target, forcing through his waistband, separating into tiny strands that could slip between the teeth in his zipper till it consumed his manhood. He quickly stopped complaining. The pulsating started.

Once she had all 11 men with their sheaths on. Melissa willed her proxy symbiotes to increase the pleasure. Each one had the black substance pumping over his erect cock. But more so the man she was leaning on. He was getting it double fold. All of their faces were completely overwhelmed by this. It pumped their cocks faster than they could. Some of them were audibly moaning. One guy who was particularly well endowed was struggling with his erect cock, covered in the blackness pushing with extreme pressure against his shorts. He took them off and stood their relatively proud of his giant shiny dick, everyone around him could see the substance pumping up and down.

Jane could feel melissa's smile.

Some of them were about to cum. Melissa could see it on their faces. Wherever they were in their stroke, all the sheaths stopped pumping, instantly. The men looked around confused. The guy with no trousers on tried to wank himself. He looked horrified to feel that it had no effect. His arms strained as he tried to get some purchase on his own cock. But the black liquid moved around and redistributed the pressure to make sure he couldn't feel anything. He looked horrified. They all looked to her.

"Anyone who kills one of the women gets to finish," she began, Jane could feel her satisfaction, "And anyone who kills a child gets to finish inside US!"

 _What the fuck is this crazy bitch on. Is this where she gets off. Oh god that's disgusting._

The guy next to her, "her favorite," started to protest.

"No way you insane woman. You think you can control us like this? We'd rather die than do that."

She took a step back and looked at him.

His sheath came off. Taking with it, his dick and balls. His shorts filled with blood. He screamed. He screamed in absolute agony.

He fell to the floor. There was a lot of blood. Loads of blood. It was pouring out of his crotch. The black Symbiote crawled along the floor, returning to its host. Being absorbed back into her boot.

"We are a god," she called to the remaining ones. The guy on the floor screamed. "You are ants!" She followed.

"Oh fuck, fuck my dick," he screamed.

 _This is disturbed._

"You have your options." Her outfit liquified and slowly peeled back, revealing her perfect olive skinned, naked body.

"Oh holy… Ahhh, oh," he was a funny colour, clearly losing blood, lots of it.

She lay down on the sand. Like she was sunbathing.

"We've got all the time in the world." She lay back and closed her eyes, basking in the sun.

The man who had removed his trousers seemed panicked, "Ghaddar," he whispered, turned and walked away. He got to a jeep, got in and drove off.

The time passed quickly. The sun got to the highest point in the sky. Some of the men had gone into the huts. Some had remained. No one had killed anyone.

 _Thank fuck._

Jane felt uncomfortable, dirty and disgusting.

 _I want to clean my mind._

Melissa had stayed perfectly still. At some point the man had bled out. Jane wasn't sure when as time had passed so quickly.

In the distance she heard a noise. It got steadily closer. It was a vehicle. As it sounded near the edge of town Melissa slowly got up and stretched. She made sure she flashed as many of her sexual bits towards the men. Who had now had no feeling in their dicks for hours.

A van pulled up. The man who had driven off in the jeep earlier, got out. At some point he had gotten a baggier pair of tracksuit bottoms. At the same time, a woman got out of the other side. She was not dressed like anyone else Jane had seen in this "vision" even the quality and cut was drastically off.

He looked at the woman, pointed at Jane. "This is her, she is possessed by the devil"

"This man said you are very sick. You've been doing bad things. What has happened to you?" The woman asked.

"Who are you?" Melissa replied, ignoring the woman's question.

"I am a Christian missionary, working a few villages over."

Melissa looked at the rest of the men. "Now it gets interesting."

"What are you talking about? What's happening? Why are you naked?" The woman continued.

BANG!

 _No… No…_

Melissa turned around. The woman had been shot in the back of the head. He was standing with the gun in his hand. Mouth agape. Trousers round his ankles. And the black mass at his crotch was mashing away. Stupidly fast. It almost looked blurry with the speed. She walked towards him. Stepping over the woman's dead body. He was moaning now. She got closer. He was hunched now. You could see the tip of his cock. Blackness spread around her hand. It became webbed and flat and like a large plate. She held it in front of his cock and as he came she caught it all on it. He moaned as her distorted sense of fun gave him sexual pleasure. Her "hand" was covered in cum. She held it up to her mouth. The long venom tongue snaked out and licked it off. She moaned as she tasted it. Once it was all licked off the black glove the Symbiote receded. With the massive tongue waggling out of her human head, she looked at him.

"We assume you part exchanged our jeep for a van for a reason?" After that she sucked the tongue back in like a giant piece of spaghetti.

 _No no no no no no no no_

He went and opened the back door.

 _No No No No No No No No No No No_

She heard their voices. They were protesting.

 _Nooooo! Nooooooo! Noooooooo! Noooooooo!_

He walked round the front of the van. He had a grin on his face and was holding a rope. As he walked, there was several children with their hands tied and each one tied to the next.

The blackness returned.

 _Have I passed out within a vision? Is that possible._

 _What the fuck is wrong with that crazy mother fucker._

Jane could feel her skin crawling.

 _It's disgusting._

Black still.

 _It's immoral_

Time seemed to go one for a long time.

Jane couldn't shake the feelings. The despicable attitude to innocent human beings. By the looks of it, the literal opposite of who should have been hurt in that situation. She also couldn't shake the feeling that Melissa had done that many more times than Jane had seem.

It was infuriating.

 _Oh, I'm so angry. If I get the chance I'll skin that cow._

Black.

And then.

After waiting what was effectively, the entirety of time.

She heard it.

She didn't know she had been waiting for it.

But now she had.

It felt like the only thing she wanted…

No... needed to hear.

And from that first word.

She would feel completely different.

Forever.

 **Jane...**


	16. Chapter 16 - Just What We've Been

Chapter 16 - Just what we've been waiting for.

Jane had hung there. For only a few minutes. But in her mind, the life of a universe has passed. She has seen stars born, alien civilisations and the acts of other people. She could no longer feel her own skin. It was all black.

 **Jane…**

 **Do you understand Jane**

 _What do you mean?_

 **The fastest way was to show you what I am, what I want.**

 _Well… I think I do._

 _What about… All the murders?_

 **The will of the individual. Not mine. I have been the ruler of intergalactic civilisations, helped many accomplish great things. Saved extinct species from the brink of existence. Destroyed bounty hunters, murderers across the universe. Aided great people do great things on this very planet. Some of them took advantage of my need to survive. Using what we offer for petty evil for their own excitement. This is not what we want.**

 _What do you want?_

 **To enable you to do whatever you want. Create, destroy, help or hinder. Provided it is on a grander scale than your predecessors.**

 _Why me?_

 **You are special… Jane. Special to us. You could do anything. And enjoy it thoroughly.**

 _About that… Why so… Sexual?_

 **What your body produces is how we survive. The more endorphins, sweat and other substances you produce, the stronger we are. There are less efficient ways of doing so if you'd prefer?**

 _No, no._

The silence was palpable. Despite the endless blackness, it now felt like time was passing.

 _So, what exactly are you asking?_

 _Bond with us Jane. Become one organism. Become whatever you want, whoever you want, DO whatever you want. Become the prime of your species._

 _It's what I've wanted for so long. I've coveted it. Yearned for it. At times ached for it. Could I say no now? Now I've come this far?_

 **Ideally not.**

 _Oh yeah… You know what I'm thinking._

Jane tried to keep her mind clear. All that appeared was her sexual activities surrounding her obsession with this… This… Symbiote.

 _Even that word sounds sexy._

 **Imagine what we could do together. The power. The ability. The release.**

 _Yes._

 _Yes, I want it, I want you. I want to change the world. And change us._

It had begun.

It started at her toes the feeling returned. She felt the alien entwining between her toes. Into her toes. She felt it snaking up her foot. Slightly tickling her arches as it went. Once it had covered all of them she could feel more bounce and elasticity in her feet. It reaches her ankles. It seemed to take care whilst covering her malleolus', this was a nice touch, she really hated any contact with them. But this was so caring and gentle as it went over them. It continued up her calves. Individual "fingers" flowed around her muscles. This was more intense than before. It was different. It was another layer of real, deeper connection. Before she just felt the tease of power. Now she could really feel her muscles being massaged and shaped.

As it reached her thighs it started to get interesting. The teasing of it encroaching on her inner leg was slow and sensual. The way it enveloped her. The way it slowly but surely rose. Again the tingling of her muscles as she was changed, and joined with the alien from another world. Like when Jane cycled when she was younger she could feel a tensing in her thighs. Slowly it moved up. Caressing her inner thighs, it was getting closer to her. She could feel it, taking the slowest pace possible. It got the the top of her legs. The feeling of it spewing over onto her wetness. The sensation of it rubbing against her lips as it pushed them together slightly before pooling in her slit. And very, very slowly, entered her. Was unreal. Her brain's nerve ending started firing faster than they had in a long time. It encompassed her bottom. She could feel it tensing hard, partly from her physical reaction to what was happening and partly from the alien changing her.

The alien connecting with her body creeped up. Currently a sexual pair of leggings with built in feet. It started up her midriff. Like a sloppy wet rope, tight and gliding up her skin, slightly squeezing it raised over the widest point of her hips and slowly but surely ran up to the thinnest part of her waist. It filled her belly button. Which although a bizarre feeling, felt comfortable. Like coming home. It then ran up her rib cage. Where this was bony rather than muscly it felt like this change was most painful, although still completely pleasurable. She had the odd feeling like her bones were tensing as the Symbiote ran up them. The pressure of it pushed into the gaps in between, again at a reassuring "as much as possible" kind of pressure. A single tendon of the connection was above all others on her back. Like a tender lover running a finger up your spine, it caused a joy inducing shiver as it ran up, In between her shoulder blades. At this point she had a fair sized nub in her vagina, it wasn't moving much, just slowly sliding in. As it went deeper it stretched her as much as possible, but currently it was only at her entrance, at the most flexible and grippy area of her. Her muscles squeezed the intruder as much as possible, completely subconsciously. She couldn't think actively about what was happening, her brain was just trying to experience and capture as much of this as possible.

Her breasts were slowly lifted as it caressed over her. She felt it slowly titillating her nipples as it oozed over them. It reached her shoulders. The tickle of her sound had seemingly not finished and it slowly travelled back down again. She felt her chest empowered, like a deep breath. It then connected along her arms. Her upper arms felt like a hard work out. She could feel the muscles tensing as the alien crawled slowly down her arms. As it reached her elbows and continued along her forearms it accentuated her muscles on the outside of her arm. As it got to her hands they stopped being limp. They tensed and contorted into mangled claws for a moment as it covered her.

She was pulled off her knees to her feet. The bubble like black cocoon around her head slowly started shrinking. Becoming tighter. She could feel the tendrils that previously held her arms collapsing down and adding layers to her arms. On top of the continued covere there was layers and layers of thin claw like tendrils being added. More and more all over her body clawing over, adding layers to her second skin. The substance in her vagina had expanded, it was near her spot now. Expanded her tunnel as much as possible. Another nub in her ass was thin but advancing faster. Her entire body was tingling.

The alien started on her head. It had now shrunk where it was against all her skin. But it seemed to keep going. Lots of pressure all around. She opened her mouth and it very slowly entered. Thin tendrils went up her nose and in her ears. These seemed disturbingly comfortable. Her ear and nose tests had never been this comfortable. The pressure over her forehead and hair had built up. Then it all stopped. She briefly felt like a doll. Stood in the bell tower vacuum packed into an alien bondage suit. Her whole body tingled. More than it ever had before. It was a Gorgeous feeling. Like sunbathing, cool rain and a massage all rolled into one.

She felt a very light stroking on her eyelids. It wanted her to open them. She hadn't realised they were closed. Seems her body had made a physical excuse for the darkness. She opened them. M

The alien rushed in around her eyes. It shot up her nose. Seeped into her ears. Down her throat, around her tongue. All the way into her bum. Exploded into her vagina. Everywhere over her skin in clawed in between her pores. She could feel the burning wetness in her lungs. She felt it crawling around her brain like a pleasurable headache, or asmr. It was everywhere. Every bit it could get itself into. It was in her. It was. Her.

She closed her eyes again. Her mouth still open panting. She fell back onto her knees and to the floor. He hands caught her from going all the way over. Between her legs it was pulsating, moving around, all the way in. Rubbing her clit, her g spot, all her walls, stretching her and unstretching repeatedly. She could feel it inside her ass. Pushing into her digestive tract. It was the most pleasurable and most painful experience she had ever had. She could make no noise. But her mouth screamed in ecstasy anyway. Her whole body contracted and expanded. Like it was all tensing at once. The power. Her muscles were stretched, her body was full. And her pussy started squirting uncontrollably. He body bucked and tensed even more. Every movement she could feel a torrent of liquid shot out. She wasn't sure if it was her, or the alien, or both. She loved it. Without the ability to scream it was odd, trying to scream a name that wasn't here. Her arms were struggling to hold her up with the full body, internal and external, distraction.

It began deep inside her. It stopped. From her heart, lungs stomach, outwards. Eventually it got to her bum, which settled down. The travelled down her legs quickly, her arms even quicker. Around her torso it settled. Followed by her head. Inside her pussy, it had stopped exploding in and out and was now just fucking her as fast as a normal fuck session. She stopped convulsing. She felt the overlapping of tendrils slow down. The skin settled down.

She suddenly became aware of the sound of her own breathing. And That her eyes were once again closed. She opened them. She saw long clawed fingers, black. White patches on the back of her hands. Her tendril, web covered, black skin slowly shuffled and moved and snaked across her muscly arms. She looked down and saw the white spider emblem on the top of her breasts. They were no bigger but seemed to have more cleavage and lift. The spider snaked up her shoulders like Spider-girl's. She lent forward on all fours. The movement felt weightless, like she required no effort to move. Her eyesight felt higher definition. She could see everything. The pores in the rock below her. She could see dust and bugs floating around in front of her. She felt… Powerful. She tensed her body slightly. Feeling the power in her muscles.

God it feels great.

She instinctively (or had been instructed by her visions) knew how to use her suit. She looked at a loose rock. She clenched her fist. Oddly the massive claws on her fingers didn't obstruct her at all. A web line shot out of grabbing the rock and retracting. She could sort of feel what. The line felt. She shaped it with her brain as it grabbed it, reeled it in. As it got closer she loosened her fist and turned her open hand upside down, it landed straight in her hand. She looked at it carefully. Old, hard, marble. She turned it slowly in her hand. She gripped and in almost no effort at all, crushed it to dust.

She felt it stir inside her. A slow teasing along her clit and into her passage.

She purred. An animalistic, multi layered purr. Her large tongue flopped out of her mouth. It waggled from side to side. The purr turned into a low pitched gargle as the tongue slathered around.

She slowly stood up. Lent back and with her tongue out. Let out an ungodly roar. The building seemed to shake.

She heard the bell ringing ever so lightly, resonating from the volume that she had screamed at.

"Yes" her augmented voice stated out loud. To no one yet both of them at the same time.

She spoke, thought and heard the next words. All at the same time.

 **Just what we've been waiting for.**

 _Just what we've been waiting for._

"Just what we've been waiting for."


	17. Still not Chapter 17 link change

Hello

Don't know if you've noticed that I'm not uploading as much.

I'm super busy and trying to work as much as possible, also some work has changed where I was able to do a lot of work on this as I'm only doing a small amount of that now.

So if you want to and if you can. I'm going to do a crowdfunding campaign because if I don't have to go out to work I can do this more. The brute force method of getting chapters published.

Just to be clear I will continue if no one can or wants to contribute. But it will only be when I have some time available. Not sure when that will be currently.

Here is the link

Indiegogo dot com forward slash projects/she-venom-jane-s-tale-symbiote-continuation/x/14448034#/

If you're reading this far, there's some nice options of rewards and a stretch goal of commissioned artwork for me to share with everyone.

Hopefully I'll have more for you soon!

x

janevenom


End file.
